


Palaven's Initiation Ritual

by ErinPrimette



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alien Sex, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Contact War, Interspecies Sex, Loss of Virginity, Multi, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Porn With Plot, Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-09 07:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 34,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12271422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinPrimette/pseuds/ErinPrimette
Summary: Danielle Shepard was there when the turians first attacked the Systems Alliance after trying to activating Relay 314. One month in, Shepard is captured and offered a chance to end the conflict, but she'll have to fulfill one condition if the truce was to work.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flux_eterna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flux_eterna/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this story, expect Dani Shepard to have female Shepard's default appearance.

While Anderson stared ahead, Shepard peered through the window, examining the inactive relay they just came across. The gruff captain turned to look at the young woman with a smirk.

"You ever witnessed anything like this before, corporal?"

Shepard simply shrugged.

"Nope, first time. I'm surprised this old junk still works, anyways," she answered.

"Ah, right," the captain replied.

Now, Dani Shepard may have made an effort into her rank so far, but at least it was better than staying cooped up in her home all day. Anderson kept a close ear on the coms as the workers on the relay continued their effort on turning on the power. The giant machines were their key to instantaneous travel between systems, left by god-knows-what eons ago.

_{Everything is going smoothly so far, I'm seeing predictable measurements.}_

Anderson nodded in approval.

"How much longer before it becomes active?" Anderson asked.

 _{Not much longer sir. It'll only be but a moment,}_ the mechanic answered.

Their silence was broken when another officer approached the captain from behind.

"Sir, we've picked up several approaching vessels. All unidentified."

Anderson raised an eyebrow before he read the radar on the officer's datapad.

"Get the ship on alert. If this is first contact, we should be ready. There's no knowing whether or not they're hostile," Anderson ordered.

"Right away, sir," the officer saluted.

Upon cue, Dani stood from her seat. This could well be her lucky day.

"So there are aliens," she hummed.

Just as she approached Anderson and stood next to him with her arms behind her back, he gave Shepard a puzzled glance.

"You expected anything like this?" Anderson paused.

Dani couldn't help but shrug.

"I thought it would be nice to meet some aliens along the way," she clarified.

 _{The relay's almost finished sir. We_ _—_ _}_

Anderson watched the mechanics' shuttle silently explode, tossing engineers helplessly into the void. The alien ships came into view as they opened fire on the other vessels within their attachment.

"Shit! Pilot, get us the hell out of here! We're not prepared for this!" Anderson barked, rushing back through the bridge as lights flashed and the crew busied themselves, preparing for evasive evacuations.

Dani stared outside the window, shaking her head in disbelief at the sight of an Alliance ship torn to shreds. Could these aliens in question be pirates or criminals? Could they be part of an alien empire the Systems Alliance knew nothing about? Thoughts swam in her mind as she left the bridge and followed Anderson through the corridor.

"Get to your squad," Anderson ordered, "I want us prepared if they attempt to board at any point. We'll head back to Shanxi and get word back to Earth before anything else. I wish we could help those people out there right now, but the truth is we can't."

Dani may have felt anxiety build up in her mind a bit, but she kept herself from succumbing to a breakdown as she nodded.

"Sir," Dani nodded.

Without saying another word, Dani sprinted ahead in search of her squad mates. They were in the armory, quickly slapping on their armor as the alien warship fire continued to rock their ship through the barriers.

"Shepard, what's going on?" Private Vega asked.

Dani headed for her locker to pull out her suit of armor.

"Anderson has orders for us to evacuate," Dani explained.

"Already? But we just got here! Who the hell is shooting at us, anyways?" Private Jenkins retorted.

"I have no idea," Dani shook her head in disbelief.

Dani wasted no time as she slipped on her armor. She returned to the bridge with her squad, watching as explosions continued to rock the hull. Far behind were the remains of most of their ships.

"Dammit! How much longer?!" Anderson barked.

"Thirty seconds! We're almost there!" the pilot yelled, furiously yanking at the ship's controls.

The ship in question had to maneuver around debris to avoid serious damage, but the unidentified ships were still on its tail.

"We're in range, sir!" the pilot announced.

"Get us through! Now!" Anderson ordered.

Their vessels passed by the relay, feeling the generous tug of its field before being launched far away. Sighing in relief, Dani rested her back against the wall while James shook his head in disbelief. Many of the crew members onboard began to contemplate the recent incident, many of them figuring they should avoid that particular area from now on. For Anderson, it didn't feel good being the only ship that made it out alive. Of the five naval vessels that were attempting to activate the relay, four didn't return after half an hour of waiting.

"Get me General Williams," Anderson instructed, "he'll need to hear this."

An officer nodded in agreement before he made his way out of the bridge. After a moment of rest, Shepard stepped up behind her CO.

"What now, Captain?" Dani asked.

Anderson shifted his attention towards Dani, his eyes gleaming with softness.

"It's going to be alright, kid," Anderson reassured Dani, "I don't know how, but we've managed to dig ourselves out of deeper holes."

Anderson placed his hand on Dani's shoulder for a moment before he stepped out of the bridge. He stepped into the conference room where the holo-projection had already been prepared for him.

"Admiral Hackett, we've had a problem," Anderson reported.

 _{I heard. Extraterrestrials? And you're sure you hadn't done anything to provoke them?}_ the superior officer inquired.

"We don't know. We didn't receive a single message before they started shooting."

Hackett shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose.

_{God help us all.}_

It may have been a long flight, but the naval ship soon emerged from the Mass Relay, now making its way through space to Shanxi.

* * *

One month passed, and the conflict was already a losing war. With so many of the Alliance's assets spread thin from colonization, Dani and her fellow soldiers fought bitterly for every victory they could secure, whether it be on some desolate world or between ships. She had seen the aliens which others had nicknames 'skullfaces' or 'raptors' based upon their reptilian, yet avian features. At the moment, Dani hid behind some cover while she reloaded her assault rifle.

"Alenko," Dani called out, "how many more Angry Birds are still standing?"

"Too many to count," the young biotic human sighed, "I don't understand. One month in and they aren't letting up."

Dani finished reloading her weapon and emerged from her cover.

"Come on, just hold out a bit longer. Extraction will be here in a bit!" Dani insisted.

With Alenko and Vega providing backup, Dani carefully aimed her assault rifle and fired her rounds. Overhead, a single dropship arrived amidst the gunfire and settled down behind them before opening up to reveal a support gunner.

"Alright people, we are leaving!" Dani barked.

Upon cue, Alenko and Vega followed Dani as they sprinted their way towards the dropship. Dani was halfway when a stray round grazed her leg, causing her to painfully stumble.

"Shepard!" Alenko cried, rushing to her side.

"I'll hold them off! Get that data cache back, or this'll have been for nothing! Go!" she ordered as she pushed herself into cover.

Having received the datapad from Shepard, Kaidan was reluctant to follow her order, but he quickly complied while Dani clutched onto her injured leg with her hand. From the little cover she had, she continued to fire back at the approaching alien squadron, not even taking the time to watch the dropship fly off without her. She diligently held them back, making every shot count and reloading as quickly as she could until she loaded her last clip into her rifle. This was her last stand. Whatever they did to her didn't matter. What the data could do to help the war effort did. She emptied out her rifle before laying back against the broken wall, accepting her fate. She simply sat there and took deep breaths, listening as their footsteps drew closer. Dani barely looked over to see two of the fully suited aliens look to her as they cautiously approached. They made a series of unintelligible clicks and whistles as they talked to each other. The last thing she saw was the underside of one of their boots before the world around her went black.

* * *

The instant Dani returned to her consciousness, she felt a serious headache while she slowly opened her eyes. The harsh artificial light kept her from opening her eyes completely, so she felt the ground with her hand, only to notice it felt soft like cloth. Dani opened her eyes a little more to find she was resting in a bed. She immediately snapped out of her thoughts when she heard unintelligible chirps nearby. Maybe she wasn't alone. She could distantly hear a mesh of sounds as two of the aliens approached, one with a datapad, and the other with a strikingly menacing profile. The fog in her eyes finally dissipated as one of them spoke to her.

"Let's see if it works. Hello? Can you understand me?"

Dani painfully rubbed the side of her head to feel that the entire right side of her hair had been shaven off.

"What the hell did you skullfaced bastards do to me?" she grumbled.

"Outfitted you with a translator. It's just your fringe was in the way," the taller one grumbled.

Having fully regained consciousness, Dani slowly sat up from her bed.

"Take your time. You're not going anywhere anytime soon," the bigger alien chuckled.

Keeping one hand on the side of her head, Dani glared at both of the aliens.

"Why?" she muttered, "so you can torture me for answers and then kill me?"

"No. The fact I'm taking you where I am is already a risk on my own part. I'm _**supposed**_ to be on the front lines, but I have a better idea about concluding this conflict. You're needed. That's all I'll say for now," the taller alien answered before quietly leaving the medbay.

Dani couldn't help but stare in disbelief. What did these aliens need her for? Could they have heard of her reputation over the course of the conflict. With nowhere else to go for now, she rested her back on the bed. Hours passed, and she still wore her tattered armor when they pulled her from the medbay.

"This is important. You'll want to see it."

"I-I'm sorry?!" Dani blurted.

Part of her wanted to fight back, but her body felt rather weak so she simply followed the alien down the corridor.

"Relax, this isn't a prison," he reassured her, "this is the center of galactic civilization as we know it. Soon, you will be part of it, too. Come have a look."

The alien had brought her to their bridge to peer out of the starboard window. Dani took a moment to focus on the scenery outside, bewildered by the details that didn't seem human. The station was huge, with large, semicircular strips of sprawling city fanning slightly outward from its cylindrical form, meeting at a round base near the back of the structure. Thousands of vessels, all alien in design flew inward and out.

"Welcome to the Citadel. All routes eventually lead here."

As much as she wanted the scenery to mesmerize her, Dani reminded herself that the Alliance was still at war with these aliens. The sole fact they haven't tortured her yet raised some suspicious questions in her head.

"What exactly do you plan? What will you do to me?" she grumbled again.

"You're proof. Proof that this conflict was a mistake to begin with and a subsequent call for Council intervention. I'm sure your kind would appreciate the ceasefire anyways," the tall one answered, "the name is Spectre Arterius, and I'll…see to the best of my ability you're treated well enough while within our care."

Dani stared at Arterius in bewilderment.

"I don't understand," Dani objected.

"I'm part of the Council's right arm. I'll use my status to ensure your safety for now."

Dani sighed as she buried her forehead into her palm, figuring she needed to rephrase her words to get her point across.

"I-I mean," Dani corrected, "why would you want to make peace with us after you attacked us all of a sudden?"

Arterius sighed.

"You'll want to bring that up with my arrogant superiors," he suggested.

It didn't take much longer before the ship landed at the docking bay. She kept silent as she was hustled along by her captors. They entered a small shuttle and were whisked away from the docking area. Dani couldn't help but look out the window and watch the passing city below and all it had to offer. With the turian Spectre keeping his hand on her shoulder, she rested her head against the window. She simply couldn't have enough of the scenery, and sharply reminded herself how the war was still raging on. She felt like dozing off until the shuttle suddenly came to a complete stop. Arterius yanked her up and out into the open. She was stunned at the plethora of other species present, all of which she had no idea what they were. The turians continued to prod her towards an elevator and entered to climb up the nearby tower.

Now, while Dani wanted to meet aliens, she didn't feel prepared as to how to speak with them. It didn't help that her terrible impression of these turians gave her a sneaky suspicion that their superiors would judge her anyways. The elevator had taken them up to the heart of the supporting ring at the back of the station, opening up to a large, court-like room. While Saren escorted Dani along, she caught the occasional glimpse of the details decorated across the room.

Hastily approaching them from the side, another turian approached them, wearing fancy robes.

"Saren. While I'm grateful you have yet to lose your life to the fronts, I thought I had ordered you to keep this matter private," the politician growled.

"With all respect, Councilor," Saren objected, "this war is taxing for me and my men, and we want to see this end. I don't care if it doesn't achieve pummeling them into the ground, I will see to it that the others listen to me before anyone casts further judgment as to what is to be done about the alien presence."

"You seem to forget that they violated Citadel law, Spectre."

"And you seem to forget that not only do they not have translators," Saren objected, "but that we don't post on every inactive Mass Relay that those are to not be opened without permission by law. I'll see you at the hearing."

The turian councilor gave Saren and Dani the stink-eye. At the top of the steps was a court room with three podiums before a window looking out onto the Citadel. Saren and Dani stopped in their tracks and waited for a short while. To pass the time, she leaned closer into Saren's grip on her shoulder.

Along with the dressed turian Councilor, two other politicians stepped up to their respective positions: one that looked surprisingly like a blue human woman and one that resembled a salamander with horns.

"Spectre Arterius, what is it you wanted to discuss in today's hearing?" the female greeted.

"A month ago, our military engaged in an unofficial conflict with an unknown race," Arterius started.

The Councilors took a moment to examine the human standing next to Saren.

"Initially, our orders were to attack them for violating law and opening relays without proper authorization," Saren continued, "unfortunately, as this was a massive oversight by my superiors, this race could not have known of the regulations in place against this action. I would like to propose Council intervention and subsequent initiation of a treaty between the races before any further escalation of conflict."

As thoughts swam in Dani's head, she couldn't help but feel a sense of regret. It didn't bring her any comfort as the talks continued to wallow on for the next hour. She began thinking of her teammates who escaped Shanxi, certain that they would assume she died in battle. Just what would become of her now?

A short while later, the turian Councilor gestured Dani to step forward.

"State your name," he demanded.

Dani took a moment to take a deep breath to calm herself.

"Lieutenant Commander Danielle Shepard," she answered, "Human Systems Alliance."

"Do you know of the events which led to the start of this conflict?" the turian Councilor asked.

"You mean," Dani paused, "the relay we tried to activate? I had no idea that was illegal."

"Was that not _**my**_ theory?" Saren sarcastically gestured to Dani while glaring back at his Councilor, "I clearly remember the day I suggested we reach out to the humans on the premise that this was a misunderstanding."

"Your complaint is noted, Saren," the turian Councilor sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

Dani clasped her hands in front of her.

"Is there…anything I can do to make amends with your kind?" Dani asked softly.

"We don't know. You know the tale as well as we do. We can say sorry all we want, but we know the damage is done. Although, I did have a few ideas in mind, some of which aren't exactly savory," the Councilor sighed.

Stiffening, Dani lowered her head towards the floor for a moment before she lifted it and stared intently at the Councilors.

"So what do you have in mind?" she insisted.

"It's simply an afterthought if we can get this war to end," the salarian Councilor answered, "that's our current priority. I can assume you can relay back to your kind our message?"

Dani nodded. The turian Councilor immediately cleared his throat.

"Shepard," he suggested, "we recommend you carry out an initiation ritual with the Hierarchy's higher-ups, starting with Spectre Arterius."

Dani blinked twice, trying to understand what the Councilor meant.

"Right…may as well be considered a POW," Saren continued.

Dani flinched as she squeezed her eyes shut.

"You did want to end this war, did you not?" Sparatus hissed back.

"I should remind you that they are still people," Saren groaned, "but, if it means humiliating both sides one more time to prevent this from ever happening again, then so be it."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Dani in Saren's custody, she starts figuring out that she has an opportunity to embrace her sexuality and rebel against her father's values.

With the meeting adjourned, Saren escorted Dani out of the Council Chamber. She appeared to zone out into the distance, which slowed her pace a few times before she had to catch up with the turian Spectre.

"Saren?" Dani asked, "what did they mean by initiation ritual?"

At this point, he didn't even feel like looking at her.

"It's a very roundabout way of saying having someone high up in the Hierarchy fuck you so no other harm comes to you."

Dani scratched her head in confusion.

"So I'm basically a trading piece if this goes well?" she mumbled.

Saren lightly nodded while he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"But you are free to set some personal boundaries so they don't go too far," Saren added.

Her heart was racing, rattling away inside her. She was alone, away from anyone she knew, and the furthest away from home she ever imagined herself being.

"How long will this go for?" Dani whimpered.

Sighing, Saren placed his hand on Dani's shoulder in an attempt to soothe her.

"At least until we form a truce," Saren concluded, "it'll be a while."

Dani barely held back the tears in her eyes. Never before had she felt so afraid. That was enough for Saren to stop in his tracks and catch a glimpse of his human captive. He bit back a sigh of exasperation.

"Relax, I'll go easy on you. Besides, it's not like I'm attracted to you."

Saren gently lifted Dani into his arms, much to her confusion.

"Do you need anything to eat?" he asked.

"I'd prefer the stale taste of rations, but it looks like that's not an option," Dani shrugged, "what is there?"

Saren continued sauntering through the Presidium.

"Perhaps we can find some levo-protein portions," Saren suggested.

The Spectre quickly took her to a small convenience store and bought several small meals. Sitting down on a nearby bench, he offered one to her.

"So tell me about yourself," Saren requested.

Dani took a bite out of one of the portions.

"I thought I'd enlist so I could avoid being confined to my dad's home all the time," she rolled her eyes, "I didn't have much going for other than to defend innocent people from slavers or pirates."

"Is he at least happy with your decision to enlist?" Saren asked.

Dani paused for a moment before she shook her head.

"Well, I hope this isn't too traumatic for you," Saren sighed, "I'd hate to have him pry everything that has and will happen out of you."

Dani didn't say anything further as she finished her small meal. Saren stood to his feet and gestured her to follow him. He led her to a large office building on the ring of the station and led her through the busy center to a small, confined room.

"I know this isn't on the record just yet, but I figured that a warm-up session was necessary," Saren sighed, releasing the clamps on his armor.

Out of curiosity, Dani examined the uniform underneath the armor. Part of her hoped that none of her squad mates had found her porn stash under the mattress of her bed. He set his arm pads and chestplate on the ground besides the desk before turning to her as he unzipped his body glove.

"Hopefully, you're alright with that?" Saren asked.

Dani slowly nodded.

"I could use some guidance, but yes," she answered.

Upon cue, Saren lifted Dani into his arms and placed her onto his desk. She reached for her armor seals as he felt his tongue licking the side of her neck. Letting her own chest plate fall to the ground, she felt him guide her hand to the back of his neck.

"Now, a turian's body has what are called endogenous zones. Basically the fastest way to excite a turian if you know how to…feel…them correctly."

Taking the hint, Dani kneaded the back of his neck with her fingers. Saren continued to strip off her armor as he licked the length of her body from her stomach to her collar. Failing to stifle her moans, she leaned back on the desk. Gingerly, he tugged off what was left of her uniform and dropped it behind her before quickly unbuckling his own belt, feeling his plates shift.

"I hope you're not allergic to dextro. It would be a shame for you to survive so much this conflict has thrown at you only to die to an allergic reaction."

Even if Dani didn't know much about dextro and levo amino acids, Saren brushed his talon along her stomach, making its way to her sheath.

"Has a man ever touched you here?" he purred.

"N-No sir," Dani admitted.

His talons traced circles around her folds.

"Let's see just how tight you are," he chuckled.

Dani couldn't help but blush at those words, so she sat up and planted her hands on the desk to support her weight. All the while, Saren dipped one talon inside of her. He started by feeling around, feeling excitement pick up in his chest while he brushed one talon against her clit. He felt his mass slowly extend as she continued to feel his neck and waist. The turian Spectre placed his free hand behind her back and pulled her closer to him. It didn't take much longer before Saren leveled himself with her entrance.

"Normally, it doesn't take this fast to get to this point," Saren said, "but I feel it's important for today's lesson. You're at least tough, right?"

Dani nodded before she glanced down to examine Saren's thick length, taking note of its ridges and spines. All the while, her folds ached for more attention as fluids began leaking out of her. She tilted her head and gazed into Saren's eyes. Upon cue, the turian Spectre pushed his way inside her, eliciting a pained groan from her as she tightened her grip on the edge of the desk. He took a moment to pause, allowing her to adjust to his girth while she rested her legs over his arms. That compelled him to place a firm grip on her hips.

"That's right, let it happen," he grinned.

Saren couldn't help but growl gleefully as he started thrusting, slowly getting more aggressive with each thrust. Dani threw her head back as she moaned and perched her hands on his shoulders. His pleasured grunts quickly turned to grunts of annoyance.

"My, you really are new," he muttered, "I'm sure you'll loosen up with practice."

By now, Dani didn't feel much pain as she leaned her head forward until she rested it against his chest. Saren complied as he pushed harder, keeping his arms locked around her shoulders. Dani spasmed her legs with each pleasurable sensation pounding into her while he rested his chin on top of her head. It was proving to be a short, and somewhat disappointing lay, but it was alright considering this was just dipping his toe in the water. Once this little session ended, Saren withdrew and nuzzled his face against Dani's.

"How was your first romp? Pleasing? Or significantly less-so? I can understand if it's the latter, all things considered."

Dani untangled her legs from Saren's legs.

"It was a bit of a buzzkill," she admitted.

Saren released her from his grip, allowing her to slide off the desk. He quickly suited back up and helped Dani with her own equipment. Though, he couldn't help but notice her armor had some parts torn from her last battle. Without hesitation, he led her out of his office and they sauntered through the large halls, making their way outside.

"So where do you live?" Dani asked.

"I have my own place on the station," Saren answered, "why are you so curious all of a sudden?"

Dani tilted her head upwards, mesmerized with the artificial sky.

"I was wondering if there was somewhere I could stay during my time here," she clarified.

The Spectre sighed.

"I suppose. It's not like the war will be continuing for much longer after this."

Saren offered his arm, allowing Dani to wrap her arms around it while he escorted her through the Presidium. It was only a while before they reached an apartment building. Stepping through the door, the turian Spectre led her down the corridor and up a few flights of stairs, making their way towards his apartment.

"The shower is the first door on the left down the hallway," he explained gesturing to a path near the back of the room, "you might want to wash off unless you don't mind smelling like me."

Nodding in agreement, Dani carefully examined her armor.

"You don't have other clothing options, do you?" Dani asked.

"Unfortunately, nothing that'll fit your physiology," Saren sighed.

Still, Dani made her way to the bathroom, where she stripped off her armor and her uniform before stepping into the shower. It felt weird having finally let go of her virginity, much less with someone who wasn't of her own species. It felt…good. Too good. In fact, it wasn't a nightmare like her dad claimed it to be, so she turned on the shower, relaxing under the warm shower spray. She dried herself off and put on her uniform before returning to the living room to find Saren on what looked like a laptop, typing furiously. Not wanting to disturb him, she sat down next to him and leaned back into the couch.

"Something I can help you with?" Saren asked.

"Not at the moment," Dani shook her head.

"Right now, my superiors finally accepted the proposal for a cease fire until we can work a proper peace treaty with your species."

Saren closed the laptop-like device and set it aside before he placed his arm around her shoulder while she smiled in relief.

"At least you won't be in the care of the more…zealous commanders. Some are having a harder time letting go of this war than others."

Dani turned her head and locked eyes onto Saren.

"Are there others you know personally that aren't willing to move past the conflict?" Dani pondered.

Saren scratched his mandible.

"My older brother, for one," Saren answered, "given how he acts, he wishes for nothing more than your extinction."

Dani leaned sideways until she rested her head on Saren's side. It felt strange having her lean against him, but mostly ignored her presence as he turned on the television. It was the first time he'd been on the front lines in what almost seemed like a year, and he was going to take his time to enjoy his leave. Dani didn't mind the sudden noise and relaxed in Saren's embrace. It wasn't until the door bell rang that Saren got up. He made his way towards the door and opened it, revealing a younger turian with reddish-brown plating and white marks on his face.

"Hey, Saren! I heard you'd returned to the Citadel not too long ago. Why didn't you tell me?" the younger turian greeted.

"There were…sudden changes, Nihlus," Saren replied, "I hope to bring this conflict to a close with some Council intervention and I returned to ask for their help with the matter."

Nihlus caught a brief glimpse of Dani before he returned his focus to Saren.

"A strange way to treat a POW, Saren. Who's she?"

"Lieutenant Commander Danielle Shepard," Saren answered, "she's in my custody until a treaty can be formed."

Nihlus kept the confused look on his face. He suspected something was up with his mentor and the human, but wasn't willing to come out and call Saren out on it. Still, the older Spectre invited Nihlus inside and they made their way to the living room.

"So…welcome to the Citadel, commander," Nihlus greeted, placing his hand behind his head, "I'm Nihlus. I was training under Saren as a Spectre candidate when the war started."

Dani extended her hand.

"You can call me Dani," she smiled.

Nihlus was somewhat stunned when he saw the gesture before accepting it.

"Strange. Handshaking is a rather universal."

After releasing Dani's hand, Nihlus sat down at the other end of the couch while Saren sat down between Nihlus and the human.

"So what's her role in this, Saren? What's special about her besides an intermediary mouthpiece?" Nihlus asked as his mentor sat down beside him.

"The Council suggested she go through…an initiation ritual with our most high-ranking of turians of my choosing," Saren explained.

"Wait, are humans levo-based or dextro-based?" the younger turian asked again.

Saren tapped the side of his head with his talon.

"They're levo-based," Saren answered, "but I haven't seen any negative reactions out of her yet."

Nihlus hummed at the prospect.

"Well, she at least isn't in any danger," he mused.

Tilting her head towards Saren, Dani scooted closer and rested her chin on his shoulder.

"Saren?" Dani asked, "have you…given oral before?"

Saren gave Dani a confused stare.

"I…what?"

Dani blushed, trying to come up with an explanation.

"You…use your mouth to stimulate someone's…genitals," she replied.

"I can't imagine that with turian mouths. We don't have lips unlike you do," Nihlus pointed out.

Dani reached around and massaged the back of Saren's neck with her hands.

"Dani, what are you…?" Saren started, partially distracted by the sensation against his neck.

"I feel like giving these liaisons a go again," Dani offered, "what about you?"

Saren chuckled as he watched Nihlus looked over jealously at Dani from the other side of the couch.

"I'm glad to hear that," he hummed as his plates shifted.

While straddling his legs, Dani gave Saren a passionate kiss. All the while, she brushed one hand against the bulge in his pants. Saren reached down, unbuckled and unzipped his pants.

"So show us how this 'oral' sex works," Saren insisted.

Dani slid off Saren's lap and rested her knees on the floor. She reached her hands underneath her pants and slid them down before she leaned forward and took Saren's emerging cock into her hands. She made a brief glimpse of Nihlus.

"Well, Nihlus?" Dani offered, "want to join in?"

Nihlus started to feel his own plates shift as he watched.

"I'm glad you asked," he said, unzipping his own pants.

Nihlus stood from the couch and examined Dani's interesting features.

"So, how do I turn you on?" Nihlus paused.

Dani gestured to her folds with one hand.

"Turians have tongues like we do, right?" Dani mentioned.

"Of course. Where do you want it?" Nihlus inquired, licking his lip plates playfully.

To demonstrate, Dani brushed her tongue against Saren's tip. Taking the hint, Nihlus lowered himself to his knees and located her sheath with his tongue. Pulling down her pants, he got a good look at her nether region before generously licking her folds. Dani couldn't help but moan, yet she kept brushing her tongue along Saren's length while using one of her hands to stroke it.

"So I just continue to lick? I mean there's nothing wrong with that. You do taste rather fascinating," Nihlus inquired.

"K-Keep going," Dani begged between moans.

Shortly after that, Dani took Saren's shaft into her mouth. Saren's legs and hips spasmed for a moment as he felt her lips wrap around him. For a moment, he felt like he was about to fall over.

"I- oh! This…" he gasped.

While Nihlus probed her core deeper with his tongue, Dani started moving her head in a slow rhythmic pace.

"MMM! Mamm, yugh tasth guth…" Nihlus mumbled with his tongue worming its way into Dani.

In the midst of her pace, Dani spread her legs wider. Holding her legs over his shoulders, Nihlus pushed his tongue deeper. This encouraged Dani to scrape her tongue over the spines on Saren's dick. The older Spectre was barely able to compile enough coherent thought to put his hand on her head, pushing himself further down her throat. Anderson's lieutenant commander almost gagged, but she kept moving her head. He ignored the minor struggling as he felt his climax grow closer with each movement of her head. Nihlus also began playing with her clit using his talon while Dani massaged the base of Saren's cock with her hand. Saren strained his hips to make sure his legs didn't kick as he let loose his load into Dani. A split second later, Dani let out a muffled moan as her walls clenched around Nihlus's tongue.

The two turians slowly calmed down as they withdrew from Dani, giving her a chance to pull herself to her feet and sit down at the couch, taking her time to catch her breath.

"It seems you two are getting the hang of it," she commented.

Nihlus sat back down on the couch.

"And it's good to know you don't have any dextro-allergies," Nihlus added.

Dani, Saren and Nihlus took a few moments to rest before she brushed her thumb against the older Spectre's mandible.

"Hey," Dani called out, "are you up for another round?"

"My, you're taking this up rather quickly, Shepard," Saren hummed, raising a brow, "what did you have in mind?"

Dani gestured Saren and Nihlus to place their legs on the couch and turn until they faced one another while Dani scooted onto Saren's lap and leaned forward onto Nihlus's legs. Nihlus's length was still extended, allowing her to catch hold.

"Saren?" Dani insisted.

Taking the hint, Saren placed a firm grip on Dani's hips before he pushed his way inside of her. She groaned seconds before taking Nihlus's length into her mouth. Nihlus didn't take long to find favor in the sensation Dani's mouth brought. Moments after Dani started moving her head and stroking Nihlus, Saren started grinding into her at a slow pace. To keep her stable, Saren kept a tight grip on her hips. Nihlus ran his talons through her hair while she bucked her hips to match Saren's thrusts.

"I…never…would've thought…" Nihlus managed to utter before the rest of his sentence droned on into directionless mumbling.

In the midst of thrusts, Dani perched her free hand onto Nihlus's hip, closing her eyes and relishing in the pleasurable sensations surging through her body, their slick fluids coating her nether regions and lubricating Saren's movements. Just as Dani felt pressure building up to the point she was getting close, Saren leaned forward and brushed his tongue against her neck. Saren growled into her ear as he felt his release. Not a second later, Dani tightened her grip as she shuddered in her climax, and it wasn't even a moment later before Nihlus released his sperm into her mouth. Nihlus continued to heavily pant as he drew his length out, drawing strands of cum along with it. Just as Dani swallowed, Saren withdrew and settled her into his embrace.

"You tired?" Saren purred as he nuzzled his face against Dani's.

The turians sat back down while Dani quickly dozed off to sleep. Perhaps her time in captivity wouldn't be that bad after all.


	3. Chapter 3

Dani couldn't remember the last time she had a restful sleep, but staying with Saren gave her a sense of refreshment. Just as morning came in, she slowly opened her eyes, relishing in Saren and Nihlus's warm embrace. Her mind quickly refreshed the events from the day before, smiling of the ensuing events when Nihlus entered the apartment. To top it all off, the bed they were currently resting in could make a good setting for a few future encounters. To pass off the time, Dani brushed her hand against Nihlus's mandible until several minutes later, he groaned as he stirred from his sleep.

"Hmm, had this strangest dream last night," he whispered sarcastically, "slept with a human. Heard of anything like it?"

"You came pretty close," Dani whispered.

Saren quickly woke up shortly after and rose to get breakfast. He checked on his messages while he quickly brewed a cup of what she could only assume was tea or the turian equivalent of coffee. Dani took this chance to search the pantry for anything she could eat.

"I could prepare you something levo-dextro compatible," Saren offered.

Dani paused in her tracks and focused her attention on Saren.

"I'd like that," Dani nodded, "what do you have available?"

"Just a bunch of herbal drinks. I haven't exactly prepared for guests of levo-based species."

Dani stepped over to the counter just as Saren opened the cupboard, allowing her to examine the packets inside.

"I guess this one'll do for now," Dani gestured to one of the packets.

Ten minutes passed before Saren handed her a cup of amber brown liquid.

"Careful, it's still hot," Saren warned softly.

Dani muttered thanks before she sat down at the table and waited for the drink in her hand to cool down a little. After that, she took a sip.

"Well, my chain of command just got back to me. They want you to help with final arrangements of peace terms for this war to come to a proper end," Saren mentioned, looking over his most recent message.

Saren showed Dani the message in his omni-tool, allowing her to read it.

"So, how much time before we head out?" Dani asked.

"A few hours still," Saren answered, "might want to wash up and get ready."

Once Saren finished his breakfast, he left the kitchen to take a shower. Dani continued to lean over the kitchen counter, sipping from her drink while looking out a nearby window. Nihlus had gotten up from the couch, quietly walking up to her.

"I hadn't realized human females were so astonishing," he hummed.

Dani glanced over her shoulder and locked eyes onto Nihlus.

"How so?" she asked.

He grasped her hips, gazing hungrily at her.

"While asari have similar bodies," Nihlus purred, "I can't help but admire just how well-built your assets are."

Dani set down her empty cup and cupped Nihlus's mandible with her hand.

"Is the female Councilor an asari?" Dani pondered.

"Yeah, those are asari," Nihlus chuckled, "sorry, I keep forgetting just how new you are to all of this."

As Nihlus continued to speak, he reached around her and undid her belt. Dani perched her hands on the counter while the young turian Spectre slid one talon inside the apex of her thighs. He pulled her pants down, revealing to everything her folds and ass had to offer. While Nihlus sunk his talon deeper, Shepard groaned as she tried to resist the urge to clench her thighs against his hand. He pulled his talon out, sniffing the thick fluid that he drew out with his claw. Unzipping his pants, his plates gave way to his length. Dani took a moment to press her finger against her clit, relishing in the small pleasurable sensation. Moments later, Nihlus embraced her from behind.

"Tell me," he whispered, "are you eager for me to take you here?"

Her response was barely audible, trembling with excitement.

"Please," she begged.

Chuckling, Nihlus gently licked at her neck before he sank into her, eliciting a loud moan out of Dani as she arched her back. Nihlus leaned downward, putting his head next to hers as he shoved himself further up her sheath. Dani hooked one arm over Nihlus's shoulder and kissed his mandible. The young turian Spectre rested his hand on the counter before he started grinding into her. With the other hand, he began grasping at her chest, trying to find a safe position to angle inward at.

To help support their weight, Dani placed both hands on the counter. He increased his aggressive approach, feeling her slick warmth clamp down around him. Heat pooled in her stomach as she felt her heartbeat pick up the pace and her breath quickened. His heart rattled away in his chest with each thrust, hammering away like a war drum. With pressure bringing them closer to their limit, Nihlus sped up the pace and Dani clenched her fists. With the ensuing release, his growl turned into a roar. Mewling in his arms, Dani shuddered in her climax and her walls tightened around the younger turian Spectre's length. He carefully drew himself out of her, cautious as remaining fluid strands dripped out.

After they rested for a few minutes, Dani and Nihlus began cleaning up their mess just as Saren emerged from the shower. Dani wanted to step towards Saren to greet him, but her legs felt a bit weak.

"You two might want to wash up before we leave, get rid of as much of the smell as you can," Saren said, gesturing to the bathroom.

"Right," Nihlus drawled before he lifted Dani into his arms and stepped out of the kitchen.

The two quickly washed up and put on their full gear before heading back out the door. They met up with Saren outside the building, who led them through the Presidium. Getting onto a provided transport, the group traveled to the docks, where a group of the salamander-looking people and asari were waiting.

"Right, we'll see you later, Nihlus," Saren said, "I'll be back after the peace treaties."

Dani took a moment to examine the ship ahead of her. The dreadnought was enormous, at least three times any Alliance dreadnought in wing-span. On top and on bottom were two fins, and the body of the vessel opened up like a giant mouth towards the front. Saren nodded to her, prompting her to follow him as they boarded the dreadnought.

"The Destiny Ascension is the largest asari vessel and is the heart of the Citadel fleet," Saren clarified, "for now, the asari and salarians will be providing additional, external translators for your superiors when we arrive at our destination. I hope we don't frighten them."

It didn't take long before Saren and Dani arrived at the bridge. While a few asari matriarchs and a few salarian dalatrass were onboard, Dani also took note of several high-ranking turians in their presence.

"Spectre Arterius, while I'm honored to meet you, I can't say I, or any of us for that matter, agree with your decision," one of the turians greeted.

"You should put your aspirations till _**after**_ the war," another agreed.

Saren simply grumbled.

"Generals, listen," Saren explained, "the pirate infestation has continued to grow and flourish while we've been at war, from the statistics I've seen, three turians die for every one human on the battlefield. At this rate, neither side will be left standing if someone, somewhere doesn't step in."

"I clearly remember the day I specifically ordered you to keep this conflict classified," a third turian inserted.

"And I distinctly remember telling you the same day it was a fool's errand and a foolish decision in general, Oraka," Saren insisted, "a war this size simply can't be 'contained' as you claim for it to be, and the reason we continue to wage this war is also flawed. As you should've seen in my reports, none of the human corpses we collected, this human commander included, had no such translators on them, or anything about their tech suggesting they could understand us. If none of you old fools are willing to take the initiative to make amends for mistakes both sides made, then I will."

The turians in question carefully examined Dani. Moments later, the tallest one simply huffed with annoyance.

"If you really think you can achieve peace with the council's help, so be it, commander."

"And your ceaseless grumbling won't achieve anything either, Corinthius," Saren added, "this treaty pact is happening whether you like it or not. With the asari's and Commander Shepard's help, we've managed to translate and send a message to the human navy. I have no doubt they're looking for an alternative to the bloody end as well."

Corinthus let out a disgruntled sigh.

"As you were, Arterius," Corinthus grumbled.

Corinthus turned away from Shepard. Saren and Dani left the others to their squabbling as the three Councilors approached them. A platoon of soldiers was in the far corner of the bridge, lead by a turian with silvery gray plates, blue colony markings across the middle of his face, and piercing blue eyes.

"Is it true this war could end, Spectre Arterius?" he asked.

"I damn well hope it does, Vakarian. The writing is all over the wall, and I'd be damned if more have to die for this pointless conflict," Saren grumbled.

Garrus chuckled as he folded his arms.

"I'd be glad to finally get home," the young soldier chuckled, scratching at a dull-gray patch on the right side of his face, with scars seemingly leaking out from underneath.

The war wound in question drew Dani's curiosity.

"I don't mean to be bothersome," Dani asked, "but…how'd you get that scar?"

"I got it from a shoulder-mounted RPG, hurt like hell. You humans may not have the best tech, but I'll at least hand it to you as incredibly aggressive and persistent fighters," Garrus acknowledged.

"And pretty stubborn," Dani added, leaning against the wall.

Garrus gave a light chuckle afterwards.

"So how'd you get caught up in this mess?" he asked, "I saw you over there with the generals."

Dani closed her eyes, reminiscing on the days she was on Shanxi.

"Recon mission, I held out while my team got away," Dani answered, "I hope they're alright by the time this wraps up."

Garrus gently ruffled Dani's hair, giving her some sense of relief.

"And I'm sure they're hoping that you're still alive," Garrus agreed.

The small group of ships left the Citadel docks and departed for the Mass Relay. For the duration of the flight, Dani turned her head and peered through the window. Saren was behind her, discussing final matters with the Council about negotiations. Some of Alliance high command would be meeting them where they'd touch down to agree on the conflict's conclusion. All the turian Spectre could hope for was that the humans in question haven't set a trap. Garrus walked up to the window along side her as the ship exited the relay and they approached Shanxi. It felt comforting to see something familiar again. Her chain of thought was broken when Garrus cleared his throat.

"I'm surprised that your homeworld isn't more industrialized," Garrus commented.

"At least it's better than being born on Earth," Dani nodded.

"Earth?" Garrus was puzzled by the name.

"It's the name of the planet from where we originated," Dani clarified.

"So where is 'here' exactly? Meaning the…colony," Garrus struggled to mentally grasp the locations throughout human territories.

Dani rubbed her chin while she thought over the question.

"That's Shanxi, a small manufacturing colony," Dani answered.

"Oh. My team and I were briefed on an invasion only a few days prior," Garrus paused before finishing, "intel suggested this was the center of the human populace."

A while later, the ships entered Shanxi's atmosphere. Thoughts swam in Dani's head while she wondered how Anderson was faring. One of the salarian personnel walked up behind her.

"Excuse me, we're hailing the colony," the salarian interrupted, "we figured they'd appreciate hearing from you."

Dani snapped out of her thoughts and turned her head towards the salarian.

"Ok then," she nodded.

Walking up the bridge to a platform near the back of the room, there was a large table with several other leaders already huddled around. At first, there was little other than static.

"Hello?" Dani called out.

 _{This is Shanxi planetside security. Is this the alien vessel sent to negotiate terms of peace? Please identify,}_ the radio respondent on the other end greeted.

"Yes," Dani nodded, "this is Lieutenant Commander Shepard speaking on their behalf. Is Anderson available?"

_{Commander? You're alive?! The captain is still groundside, I'll see what I can do. Hold on.}_

Dani stood at the table while waiting in a moment of silence. Captain Anderson quickly greeted her shortly after.

_{Shepard. While I'm somewhat skeptical that you're alive and that you've managed to fetch help from a multi-species community, I'm not willing to turn down even the mere chance of a brokered peace. I'm with a few other officials right now. Is the treaty still being held on the planet surface?}_

"Yes it is, Captain," Dani confirmed.

 _{Right. I hope they're as willing to find a conclusion to this war as we are,}_ Anderson's voice cut off shortly afterwards.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Dani took a step back from the table.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, she found herself onboard a small transport down to the surface with Saren, Garrus and his squad, the turian generals from the bridge, the Councilors, and an entourage of salarian and asari guards. They were approaching an open field set between a turian camp and the nearby human colony. Once the transport touched down, Saren gestured Dani to stand to her feet while they followed the others outside. Some distance behind around a hill were the tips of several turian vessels with landing gear fully extended and camps set up nearby. Ahead of them, from the colony, was a convoy of Makos, leaving a distinct trail of dust in their wake. Once the Makos came to a complete stop, Alliance officers emerged from the vehicles, with Anderson among them. Unlike the other officers, he opted out for marine armor.

"Shepard. You look no worse for wear. What's with the haircut?" Anderson asked.

"Translation implant. Allows me to understand them supposedly," Dani sighed.

She didn't trust the idea, and suspected that it was actually a control implant, she didn't have much of a say in the matter to begin with. Still, both sides approached one another.

"I can assure you that it's not a control implant. If it were, you most definitely would've noticed a difference in her personality by now," Saren sighed, approaching her CO.

Dani and Anderson exchanged glances before they return their gaze towards the aliens. They generally kept themselves reserved towards the back, allowing the higher-ranking officers butt their heads with only the Councilors to intervene.

"Did they hurt you at all?" her captain asked.

"I'm all right," Dani reassured Anderson.

The angry chatter quickly calmed down between the two faction leaders, and the talks about post-war arrangements started.

"Excuse me, but I haven't gotten a translator just yet," Anderson demanded, "what are they saying?"

After exchanging glances for a moment, a few salarians and asari officials activated the translators they brought with them.

"Simple talk about causes of the war. You haven't missed anything too important yet," she answered, handing Anderson a translator.

It took a moment for Anderson to examine the translator before he activated it.

"Do both sides agree to the terms of the treaty thus far?" the asari Councilor asked.

Both groups of generals silently nodded, constantly averting their eyesight like children around a parent.

The Councilors placed the documents involving the treaty on a makeshift table for both sides to read. For the most part, the treaty primarily revolved around accepting the mistakes of the conflict, establishing where turian borders lie, and making it clear where the Systems Alliance could expand. However, there was one line that specifically caught Anderson's attention.

"You agreed to do what?!" Anderson exclaimed.

Dani stammered while she blushed. This was going to be awkward to discuss with her teammates.

"I-It's basically bonding with the turian chain of command," she managed to get out.

Captain Anderson let out a string of curses under his breath.

"Dammit…I'll hate myself for letting this happen…but I'm sure you'll understand when I say I'll turn a blind eye just this once," Anderson grumbled, "don't get me wrong when I say you're a damned fine soldier, and I keep a good eye on those who serve the corps well, but I know when some prices have to be paid."

Anderson reluctantly signed the treaty. Both sides left the site better off than when they arrived, with the exception of Shepard by Anderson's standards.

"We may as well sell you off to a gang of slavers," Anderson grumbled, "it's what it feels like, anyways."

Dani placed her hand on Anderson's shoulder.

"It's alright," Dani reassured, "I can take whatever they give me."

Still, Saren gave Dani just enough time for a brief reunion with her teammates. Her teammates agreed saying Dani was being traded away as a trophy of the war to the enemy.

"Like," James pointed out, "how can you be sure they're not hurting her?!"

"Vega, I'll survive," Dani tried to console James, "besides, it's not like whatever overseeing entity got off his ass and gunned down those dozen skullfaces for me when you guys left with the data."

Kaidan shook his head in disbelief and facepalmed.

"That's not the point," Kaidan objected, "you're not being shot at, you're being used as a toy. There'll be hell to pay the day those bastards ship you back as a bumbling, brainwashed mess."

Dani folded her arms.

"Uh-huh, do you really think I'm being forced into it?" she pointed out, "it's nothing compared to a selfish father brainwashing a young woman into being a baby-maker for a jerk future husband."

"Don't tell me you think you'll _**enjoy**_ their treatment," Vega injected with blatant shock.

Dani narrowed her eyebrows at both of her men.

"Fine," Kaidan huffed, "you say you can stand them, you at least have my temporary confidence."

With some sense of confidence, Dani shook both Kaidan and James's hands one at a time.

"I'm honored to serve with you two," Dani told them, "I'll be heading out soon."


	4. Chapter 4

Dani hastily returned to their ship, grabbed her footlocker with any personal belongings she could bring, and made for the turian shuttle that awaited her at the colony space port. For all she could tell, it would actually be enjoyable. Saren stood by the shuttle waiting for her just as she arrived.

"Look on the bright side," Saren said, "you'll get a rather nice understanding of our chain of command."

Dani responded by taking Saren's hand into her own. She slammed down the footlocker besides her seat as the shuttle doors closed. During her return to Shanxi, she had been briefly informed about the differences between levo-based and dextro-based biology.

"Remind me, what will that mean for me?" she asked, biting back her concern.

Saren ran his talons through Dani's hair in an attempt to soothe her, allowing her to lean into the touch.

"Relax, nothing bad will become of you during this exchange."

Dani relaxed into her seat while the shuttle took off.

"It'll be quite the journey up the chain, but considering the presentation you had given the day before," Saren continued, "I'm confident plenty will see you favorably once this is over."

A while later, the shuttle reached the Destiny Ascension. In the hangar, Garrus and his platoon were in their body gloves, checking their equipment and gossiping. Garrus turned away for a moment as Dani and Saren exited the shuttle.

"Is it true, commander?" Garrus asked, "we're going home?"

Saren nodded.

"The dreaded conflict has concluded," Garrus sighed in relief, "not how all of us would've hoped, but there's no point driving each other to extinction."

Garrus and his squad followed Saren and Dani out of the hangar. Still, a thought rang in the human's mind.

"Garrus," Dani asked, "what…rank are you?"

"Just jumped to major," Garrus announced proudly, "been held back a while now, I see a good time at the bar in my near future."

Dani scratched her head while they meandered through the corridor.

"I can't remember the last time I've been to the bar," Dani admitted.

"I know a place on the Citadel. Besides, it was only a couple drinks," Garrus assured.

It didn't take much longer before they reached the bridge. The turian general she remembered as Oraka gave her a cautious look.

"You again," Oraka said, "I'm surprised you accepted your part in the treaty as well as you have thus far."

Dani made a smug expression as she folded her arms behind her back.

"I have a clear understanding of what my requirements entail," Dani clarified.

"Still, I'm glad this war has met its conclusion and rightfully so," Oraka said, "pirates have taken note of our absence and have been increasing their activities. I'll be sure not to tear you in half. You humans all seem so fragile."

The general sulked away without another word. Dani couldn't help but scratch her head.

"He's mostly referring to difference in biology. Namely, your lack of plates and smooth skin," Saren explained.

"I understand we do have differences," Dani acknowledged, "I just can't help but feel for Oraka here."

"Just ignore him," Saren advised.

"I never got an opportunity to talk to one of the human soldiers," Garrus mentioned, "what's your story?"

Dani settled into a nearby seat.

"I enlisted in the Alliance so my dad wouldn't decide my future for me," Dani explained.

Garrus gave a smirk.

"Boy, do I wish that was my story. Not the part how conscription is mandatory in turian culture, but how I wish I could get away from my dad."

Both Saren and Garrus sat next to Dani, allowing her to take each of their hands into her own. Hours later, she watched as the Citadel flashed into view outside of the dreadnought.

"I suppose I'll catch you later, commander?" Garrus asked.

Saren put his hand on Garrus' shoulder.

"Actually, I had something in mind," Saren replied, "you're a bit of unrecognized talent, Vakarian. Something command doesn't credit you with. At least as much as they should."

Garrus gave Dani and Saren confused stares.

"Would you like to go with us?" Dani added, "I'm up for a place where we can set the mood."

Garrus let out a small trill of excitement.

"Why," Garrus nodded, "I hadn't really given it much thought…but yes. Absolutely."

Once the Destiny Ascension landed at the docking bay, Saren, Dani and Garrus disembarked the ship. Saren had invited the major along to his apartment on the Presidium.

"Now, a human female's anatomy is similar to that of an asari's with the exception of their ability to meld and the cartilage crest on their heads. While their skin is much more prone towards bruising or scarring, you can generally enjoy a human woman like you would a turian," he explained, stepping into the apartment.

Dani set down her footlocker before making her way into the living room and settling onto the couch, slowly stripping off her uniform. Garrus couldn't help but watch hungrily as she departed to put her belongings away.

"So how does this start?" Garrus asked.

Dani gestured Garrus to approach her before she cupped his face with her hands and pulled him into a deep kiss. Trying to get a feel for her, he put a hand on her hip and another around her back as he leaned in, eventually allowing his tongue to tangle with hers. Letting out soft moans, she brushed one hand along his fringe and massaged his waist with her other hand. Saren disappeared into his own room while the two continued, picking off bits of Garrus' uniform.

"Think I got the hang of this," he hummed.

Just as Garrus finished stripping himself bare, he rested on his knees and perched his arms on either side of Dani's thighs.

"Now, I have familiarized myself with anatomy like yours when I last dated an asari. We've broken up for some time now, but I still remember the essentials," Garrus added, licking her folds.

Mewling, Dani perched her legs over Garrus's shoulders. She kneaded her breast with one hand while she gently brushed her hand against her clit in a circular motion. He proceeded to stick his tongue right inside, getting to work feeling her walls. So far, he was hitting all the right nodes. He started purring which sent intense vibrations into her core, causing Dani to arch her back and let out a loud cry of bliss. His hands climbed the back of her thighs until they reached her buttocks, cupping them, feeling them between his talons. It was this silky, dough-like feeling completely different from the rhythmic scales of an asari. Panting, she leaned further back into the couch.

Clinging on with need, he brought his mouth closer, almost biting the skin around her nether region. Garrus managed to avoid drawing blood since Dani still had her hand stroking her clit in a rhythmic pattern. Out of mere curiosity, he reached his tongue further inside, seeing how deep he could go. The instant she felt his tongue reach her cervix, she let out another loud cry of thrilling bliss as she thrust her hips forward.

Garrus felt her walls close in on this tongue, followed by a harsh squirt of salty fluid. He drew his tongue out moments later.

"Somehow familiar, yet different," Garrus quipped.

Dani tilted her head and locked eyes with Garrus's.

"I think I need a few more minutes before we begin the second round," Dani requested, "do you mind laying on the couch until then?"

Garrus got off his knees and planted himself right besides Dani.

"So, what'd you have in mind?" he asked.

Dani responded by brushing her finger against Vakarian's slit.

"Something I'm pretty sure you're not familiar with yet," Dani answered, "I had given a similar treatment to Saren, and he seemed to enjoy the process very much."

Just as she finished her answer, Garrus felt his length beginning to extend. She continued her foreplay until he was fully extended before wrapping a hand hungrily around his base. Dani wasted no time as she took his length into her mouth.

"I…Ah! I-I was unaware mouths c-could be used-d like this!" Garrus eyes widened as he watched his length disappear down her throat.

Once she fit just enough of his length, Dani started moving her head while she stroked his base with her hand. A smile twitched across Garrus' face as her head bobbed. He felt heat building up in his core at the same time, feeling his own breath quicken.

"That's it…don't stop…" he breathed.

Feeling her confidence boosted by his encouragement, Dani quickened her pace. With the increase in pacing, he could feel the increasing climax approach.

"Yeah…right…just…oh!"

Garrus let out a groan as he released his sperm into her mouth, encouraging her to swallow the semen before she withdrew her mouth. He let his breathing slow down a bit and gave Dani some time to recover.

"I didn't know that mouths could be used like…that," Garrus repeated.

Dani smiled before she straddled Garrus's legs.

"I guess that makes me a revolutionary in the sex culture for turians," Dani mused.

Dani perched her hands on Garrus's shoulders before she started grinding her folds along his length, fluids coating their genitals. Garrus took up the message as an invitation, leveled himself, and slid himself in without second thought. Moaning, Dani wrapped her arms around Garrus and leaned closer to him, allowing him to stand from the couch while still penetrating her before he gently lay her back on the couch with himself on top of her. He gently started his rhythmic thrust into her once he found a comfortable position without crushing her. Letting out soft moans, Dani buried her face into his shoulder. Similarly, he put his mouth plates up against the side of her head, keeping her tucked against his body.

Garrus nipped at her ear and stroked his talons through her hair while Dani ran her hands along his waist and ground her hips to match his thrusts. Putting out an arm to support himself, he let out a couple of small, pleasured growls between thrusts. As her breath quickened, Dani hooked her legs around his waist. Taking advantage of the new stance, he continued his aggressive movements, pumping into her with every ounce of energy he had. With pressure building up inside of them, Dani pulled Garrus into a deep kiss. He was barely able to continue connecting the kiss with his vigorous movement. Dani broke off the kiss, arched her back and gasped when she shuddered in her orgasm moments later. Garrus clenched his arms, pulling her close as he felt his own climax. He drew himself out, panting as he readjusted himself.

Shortly after she came down from her high, Dani pushed herself into a sitting position.

"Not bad, Vakarian," she panted.

Saren came out of his room shortly afterwards, completely barren of any clothing.

"Good to see you two had fun," Saren commented.

Garrus and Dani snapped out of their thoughts and focused their eyes on Saren.

"Yeah, you could say it was a thrill ride," Garrus chuckled.

"So, are you two spent for now?" Saren asked.

"Probably until evening," Dani nodded.

"Still, you took that rather well," Garrus hummed, getting up to fetch his uniform.

Dani set off to clean up her mess before she fetched for a clean set of clothes and slipped them on.

"So, you still thinking of hitting the bar, major?" Saren asked, giving Garrus an inviting gesture.

* * *

Later on that evening, Dani, Saren and Garrus stepped out of the apartment. Garrus led the two to a popular, and admittedly down-to-earth type of pub out in Zakera ward. It was a popular place among soldiers who were on leave, and was a place Garrus and his platoon would visit on leave up until the Human-Turian Conflict. They stepped inside and found some available seats on the counter. Just as they sat down, Dani noticed a few turians nearby made brief glances at her. Garrus hadn't noticed the glances from the other turians, though.

"So," Garrus proceeded to ask, "what do you think of the place?"

Dani gave Garrus a soft smile.

"I'd say it's not half bad," she answered.

"Certainly better than where the higher-ranking officers linger, in my opinion. Not as intoxicatingly clean, lavish or demanding of status," Saren added.

Dani picked up the menu and read it, yet she couldn't understand the strange letters.

"Fuck, I knew I forgot something," Saren muttered under his breath, "I'll get you an omni-tool at some point. It'll make this part easier."

Dani gave Saren a blank stare.

"Omni-tool?" she paused.

"A holographic forearm-mounted device good for telecommunications, files, photos, translations, etcetera. Your basic go-to for work," Saren explained.

Saren demonstrated turning on his omni-tool.

"The military variants and modified variants you'll find on the likes of bounty hunters or mercenaries also carry additional functions, oriented around combat use as well as civilian life."

"It's really impressive," Dani commented.

"Yeah. For now, what'd you have in mind?" he asked, picking up her menu.

"What are the levo options?" Dani pondered.

"Those would be in that page over here," the Spectre answered, pointing to the next section, "choose your poison."

Dani carefully read the section before she selected a drink with the least potency. Shortly after her own order, the other two chose their own drinks before turning to each other for conversation. Several minutes later, the bartender arrived with their drink orders.

Garrus observed as Dani took her first sip from her drink.

"How is it?" Garrus asked.

Dani took a moment to savor her sip.

"It reminds me of red wine back on Earth," Dani mused.

Saren put his own glass down.

"Tried asari-made wine," Saren replies, "didn't like it much."

Dani read the menu again, examining her meal options.

"Yeah, probably should've gotten that omni-tool day one," Saren grumbled to himself, "this is getting ridiculous."

"Yeah…hey, what sort of levo options would you recommend?" Garrus asked the bartender.

The asari bartender examined Dani for a brief moment.

"Erm…who's she?"

"New species just joined the community. Levo-based. I can explain later. What've you got?" Saren hastily injected.

Understanding Saren's point, the bartender cleared her throat.

"Right. I have something in mind," she said.

The dish that the waitress described consisted of several words that even her translator couldn't pick up. Still, after hearing the recommendation, Dani nodded in approval. Garrus and Saren ordered their own dishes before the waitress walked off.

"Just what exactly did I order?" Dani inquired, leaning over to Garrus.

"Asari seafood. I'm sure you'll like it. Can't taste any worse than what MREs, right?" Garrus quipped, "I'm pretty sure there's some universal law that food for soldiers by _**mandate**_ has to taste like Varren shit."

Dani nodded to Garrus before they waited a while, sipping their drinks at occasional intervals. A while later, the waitress arrived with their meal orders. What Dani received was something generally fish-like, but the qualities of the dish didn't resemble the traits that Earth seafood consisted of. Still, she took a bite out of the exotic fish.

"You know," Dani mused to herself, "it's…pretty much better than the worst kind of the ration packet."

"So it does taste better than it smells?" Saren asked.

"Hey," Dani remarked, "compared to what I ate on a weekly basis back on Shanxi, this tastes like heaven."

Garrus's mandibles flexed into a smug grin.

"Asari do have some strange tastes," Garrus commented.

While Dani didn't bother to order another refill of her drink, Saren and Garrus didn't exceed their amount of refills either as they ate their meal.

"Basically, it's why everyone who does go through conscription has to be tested for levo-allergies. Those who are allergic make up roughly half the population, and those who will have a lethal reaction make up roughly ten percent of our population," Saren finished.

By the time they finished, Saren, Garrus and Dani left the bar. It was a short return to Saren's apartment after their departure. From there, Dani carried her footlocker into Saren's bedroom and began changing into her short-hemmed nightgown.

"Garrus," Dani asked, "have you ever…participated in a threeway?"

"No, I haven't…are you really offering what I think you are?" Garrus started.

Dani responded by climbing onto the bed and sliding her panties down her legs, catching Garrus and Saren's interest. The two didn't hesitate when they started stripping off their own casuals before joining Dani in bed. With both turians on either side, Dani wrapped her arms around Garrus while Saren embraced them from behind. Saren reached around her chest, grabbing hold of one of her breasts. Moaning, she gave Garrus a deep kiss and ground her folds against Saren's leg while he kneaded her breast. Garrus pulled himself close, putting his face right at her neck as his hand flowed from her thigh, to her waist, and finally her hips. Dani responded by kneading Vakarian's waist while Saren licked at her ear. Gradually, the two turians worked themselves out of their plates.

"Shepard," Saren whispered, "I think I have an idea."

"Are you going to show me?" Dani mumbled.

Nodding, Saren sat up and nodded to Garrus, allowing him to scoot along the bed and lean his face towards Dani's nether regions.

"Ok, now I see where this is going," Dani chuckled.

Dani tilted her head sideways and grasped Saren's cock. Garrus began to lick circles around her nether region, teasing her with a slow pace. Dani moaned as she thrust her hips forward before she took Saren into her mouth. Garrus was prompted to proceed after watching Dani take in Saren. Worming his way in, he stuck the full length of his tongue in. While she moved her head, she stroked Saren's base with her hand. Garrus had started to choke up his grasp on Dani's body, keeping an arm on her leg and the other on her stomach to keep her from moving too much. She compensated by continuing with her ministrations while Saren ran his talons through her hair. The turian Spectre smiled, watched her head bob back and forth in the palm of his hand. At the same time, Dani gripped the sheets with her other hand.

Garrus still felt around with his tongue, understanding where she was most sensitive. He wanted to savor the moment, and actively avoided reaching in too far to save the climax for later. For now, he simply enjoyed the sensation of feeling around in her. A short while later, Dani felt her walls relax and both Saren and Garrus felt fully erect, so Saren gestured her to withdraw her mouth while Garrus withdrew his tongue.

"Shepard," Saren asked, "are you…eager to take both of us at the same time?"

Dani rubbed her chin.

"In both orifices or just one?" Dani paused.

"Perhaps we'll settle for one orifice just tonight," Garrus quipped.

Dani slowly sat up.

"Ok then, you might want to go slow on this one," Dani suggested.

Saren nodded in agreement.

"I might have some lubricant in the drawer," Saren offered.

It didn't take long for Saren to reach into the back of his one of the drawer for a tube.

"I always keep this around for special occasions," he chuckled.

Saren opened the tube, slathered the lubricant on his and Vakarian's cocks and then slathered lubricant on Dani's nether region. Once he finished, they lay on their sides with Dani sandwiched between the two turians. Saren was the first to enter, shortly proceeded by Garrus' member. Mewling, Dani embraced herself to Garrus while Saren embraced her from behind. The two thrusted and receded at opposite intervals, functioning rhythmically like a clock. As intense pleasurable sensations surged through her core, Dani perched her hands on Garrus's shoulders, hearing her breath quickening and her heartbeat picking up its pace. Saren was allowed to grab hold on her hips for leverage while Garrus wrapped his arms under hers. She found herself looking at the two men's heads, as they panted heavily on her. Panting, Shepard tapped her forehead against Garrus's in the midst of thrusts. She glanced at her left shoulder to find Saren hooking on using his mandibles, producing an audible growl as he continued.

While they didn't accelerate their pace, Garrus, Dani and Saren felt heat building up inside them. It felt like all the air in the room had been expended as the sound of the bed squeaking and their heavy breaths drowned out any other sound. Minutes later, Dani felt her walls tighten around Garrus and Saren's dicks and her ecstasy reached her limit, eliciting a loud cry out of her. Saren, then Garrus followed shortly afterwards, loudly growling as they released inside of Shepard. They slowly gasped for air while they came down from their high. Garrus and Saren drew themselves out, leaving tendrils of fluid behind.

A short while after the remaining traces of her orgasm dissipated, Dani cupped Saren's mandible with one hand while she placed her other hand on Garrus's shoulder, compelling them to scoot closer for a nestling embrace. She closed her eyes with the comfort of their warm, rocky bodies around her.


	5. Chapter 5

Dani felt refreshed by morning, so after Saren and Garrus exchanged their omni-tool numbers, Garrus left the apartment. With Dani beside him, he took her down to C-Sec to have her registered with the system and get her omni-tool. Entering C-Sec HQ, the two were greeted by a turian with tan plates and white markings on his chin and mandibles.

"Hey Garrus. You look no worse for wear. I heard that war with the humans is starting to wrap up," the Scottish-sounding receptionist greeted.

"Decian, didn't think I'd find you on desk duty of all things," Garrus returned.

"I just had a bad bounce after a case went wrong," Decian clarified, "I'll be back on duty after this month. Who's the human and what can I do for you today?"

Garrus and Dani exchanged glances.

"This is Lieutenant Commander Danielle Shepard," Garrus explained, "she's here to fulfill an initiation ritual with the Hierarchy chain of command authorized by the Council."

Chellick gave an amused series of clicks.

"That shouldn't be a problem," Decian answered, "I'll get you on your way without further delay."

Decian led Garrus and Dani further into the headquarters. Entering a small office, Garrus approached the asari officer who worked there, telling her to get to work on registration. Dani did have identification papers on her person, quickly accelerating the process. As Dani was getting a DNA imprint, Garrus received a call from Decian.

_{Ah, crap. Bad news, Garrus. You-know-who has caught wind of your girlfriend there. Said to tell you to head up to his office before you leave.}_

"Oh, boy," Garrus muttered.

Another ten minutes passed before Garrus escorted Dani to the office of none other than Executor Pallin, a man with an iron fist over the station and an iron grip on his opinions, and one with a hard-on for the rules. Both the executor and the human Alliance soldier exchanged puzzled glances for a moment. Pallin let out a deep sigh.

"I suppose I should be the one to initiate introductions," he greeted, "I'm Executor Pallin, the watchful eye on this station. I see you've become well acquainted with Vakarian of all people."

Dani nodded before she extended her hand. Reluctant, Pallin accepted the gesture.

"If she's going through an initiation ceremony," Pallin asked, "what is she doing in your care, Garrus?"

"Spectre Arterius invited me to participate," Garrus clarified.

"Arterius," Pallin sighed, "of course it was Arterius. I suppose I should let you two go, I just needed to confirm a few things personally."

Garrus began turning to leave, yet Dani paused in her tracks.

"Why are you so interested?" she asked.

The Executor simply stared back.

"It's only been a few days since your species' proper introduction. I'd say it's far too early to be mingling with your species."

Dani glanced over her shoulder at Garrus.

"I'll need a moment," Dani told Garrus.

Once Garrus was outside the office, Dani closed the door behind her.

"Whatever remaining business, make it fast. I have paperwork to compile."

The Executor paid no attention as Dani drew close.

"Would you consider yourself as high-ranking among the Hierarchy?" Dani asked.

"Of course. A mere grunt doesn't get to take my position in a day…wait, what are-?"

Executor Pallin didn't get to finish his thought when he suddenly felt Dani's fingers on the back of his neck.

"I hope you don't mind if I give you some stress relief, right?" Dani winked at Pallin.

He quickly clicked a window on his monitor and opened up the options to shut off the cameras in the room.

"I'd prefer some privacy for this matter," he explained, locking the door.

Pallin sat back down in his office chair while Dani unbuckled her belt and slid down her pants. He quickly took off his own pants and neatly piled them under his desk before holding her in his arms.

"I'm still relatively new to human physiology. Care to introduce me?"

"Well, if you insist," Dani nodded.

Dani lifted her shirt just enough to expose her breasts to Pallin. She then took his hand and guided them to one of her breasts.

"I assume these are sensitive?" Pallin asked.

Dani nodded, prompting Pallin to knead her breast, eliciting a soft moan out of her.

"Hmmm, most interesting," Pallin mused, "turian women don't have these, if you didn't know. I must say, the reaction feeling the soft flesh from you is incredibly fascinating."

She wasn't his sense of beauty entirely, but he did certainly like the soft attributes of her body. Dani reached her hands around him and brushed them against the back of his neck. Pallin's hands felt her back, tracing down to her ass. It was an attribute he had a better understanding of what was so appealing about it. Dani leaned down and nuzzled her face against his.

"Just out of curiosity, do you have any allergies to dextro-acids?" Pallin asked, "I'd be surprised if you did considering your previous exposure."

"Nope," Dani shook her head, "I've handled enough encounters with a turian to know I don't have much of an allergic reaction."

Dani sat down on the desk and spread her legs before she gestured Pallin to focus his eyes on her glistening folds. He was fully erect at that point, gazing hungrily at her.

"I hope you're as ready as I am. I'm admittedly curious as to what you feel like."

Pallin inserted a thick talon into her folds, compelling Dani to moan as she thrust her hips forward. He hummed as he felt inside of her.

"Usually, turian women feel much more…tendon-y inside. You can feel the grooves. However, in here, it feels smooth, slimy, and wet," he drew his fingers out to sniff her fluids before commenting, "you seem rather unfazed for someone this active outside of your own species. The war between our respective races has ended, yet you seem rather enthusiastic."

By now, Dani's crimson blush appeared on her face as she slid off the desk, turned around until her back was facing him and then settled into Pallin's lap, the tip of his cock at her entrance. Taking the hint, Pallin cautiously slid himself in. Seconds later, Dani gasped as she leaned her head back. Her legs widened a little further as she leaned forward and rested her arms and her head on the desk. Pallin was still building up rather slowly, finding what was comfortable and what her threshold was. By grasping her shoulder with one hand and her hips with the other, he began thrusting into her, his subvocals letting out purrs when he took note of her positive reaction. Turians were generally much tighter than this, but she seemed to just flow over him like water.

Since he enjoyed watching Dani squirm in his mercy in such bliss, Pallin kneaded her breast with one hand. Mammary glands were something that turian females also lacked, and simply added to his fascination over her soft, yet muscular body. Pallin leaned forward and nuzzled his face against hers in the midst of thrusts.

"My, you really are needy," Pallin purred, "do you just have this void in your life that you couldn't fill as a soldier? Now that the war is over, you just have a deep burning desire no other human could fulfill?"

Dani tried to come up with a word, but the pleasure was intense to the point her speech slurred. Still, she nodded. The room span like a carousel as the executor continued to drive into her. As he pounded into her flesh, Dani felt heat building up in her core and she felt her pulse quicken. Pallin leaned down and licked her neck as he felt his climax building close. Panting, Dani ground her hips against his until moments later, her walls tightened around his cock and the height of her pleasure sent intense sensations through her nerves. His grip on her tightened like a vice as he came in her, feeling their liquids drip onto his hip and down his leg.

"Thank you, Shepard. I needed that," he sighed with relief.

"Same here, Pallin," Dani panted.

He helped clean the two of them off before hastily putting on his own clothes.

"Now, everything is in place, you may go," Pallin dismissed, "I won't get in your way."

Smiling, Dani stepped out of the office and met up with Garrus out in the corridor.

"I assume you enjoyed it?" Garrus asked.

"Yeah, you could say that," Dani nodded.

"You should probably wash when we get back. Every turian and krogan will smell the Executor on you for some time," Garrus added.

Dani didn't make much of a comment while she and Garrus stepped out of the headquarters. She did however notice a few glances some turians gave her until she got into a cab with Garrus. The cab hovered into the air, allowing her to relax into her seat. When they landed back on the Presidium and reentered Saren's apartment, the Spectre caught on to her new scent quickly.

"You will wash off quickly before anyone else sees you, right?" Saren paused.

"You think a quick rinse will work?" Dani scratched her head.

"At least some soap. I don't have any non-turian soap, but at least it won't be nearly as suggestive as smelling like the Executor himself."

Dani nodded before she stepped into the bathroom and stripped off her uniform. At this point, she had been wondering why Saren would make such a big deal out of her smelling like turian. Several minutes later, she came out of the shower to see Saren on his personal computer in the living room.

"Sorry about giving you a hard time, I just don't know how people would react to your interactions with us. Just to be safe for now."

Dani tilted her head sideways.

"Still, I don't see the fuss," she objected.

"Spectre, I think she'll be fine," Garrus interrupted.

Dani sat down on the couch.

"Well, after you left the Hierarchy had sent me a list of those who you'll be continuing the initiation ritual with," Saren started.

"Oh, can you show me?" Dani requested while she raised her eyebrows.

"See for yourself," Saren moved his computer onto her lap and began to show her the list.

Dani did see Corinthus and Oraka's names on the list, which she anticipated.

"Looks like the Primarch will be joining in too," Garrus acknowledged.

Dani took a moment to read the Primarch's name on the list.

"Who's Primarch Victus?" Dani asked.

Amidst the confusion, Saren cleared his throat.

"Highest ranking official within our government," Saren answered.

"Oh, like president or prime minister?" Dani clarified.

"Something like that," Saren nodded, "however you'd say it."

With no other meetings expected, Dani started exploring the features of her new omni-tool. She started by going to the galactic equivalent of the internet and began to research turian anatomy. While reading through everything she could find, she took notes of a few techniques she could perform later. At the same time, she did what she could to understand more about their culture. From what she gathered, she understood their culture differed from the repressive community she grew up in. It was a caste system in every sense of the word with an emphasis on duty and honor. At the age of fifteen, all turians were subjected to a year's worth of mandatory training and service.

For some reason, Dani started thinking of similar cultures on Earth. Sensibly, it was a system that could be compared to that of the ancient Roman Empire, or any other militaristic form of government within the past. Many of the articles had such interesting details worth taking notes. Saren interrupted her deep thought when he shook her shoulder.

"Hey, I figured we'd head down to the embassy," Saren offered, "get you set up for the others in the Hierarchy you'll be meeting."

Nodding, Dani turned of her omni-tool.

"I'd like that," Dani smiled.

"We may as well if this is going to happen. Let's go."

Saren and Dani left shortly after, making a small walk along the Presidium. Considering she hadn't seen the entire station as a whole, Saren escorted Dani through the crowd. It was a large, open-space lobby with stairs on either side leading up to a second level of the Presidium. She followed him up the right side and down a long corridor of offices. When they stepped into a conference room, they took note of a few turians standing at the table. The turians present gave her glances of varying emotions as she arrived. Among these turians, Primarch Victus was the first to approach Saren and Dani.

"So, you must be Lieutenant Commander Shepard," Victus greeted.

The Primarch extended a hand, which Dani accepted and shook.

"Primarch Victus. I heard about you before I arrived," Dani returned.

Victus flexed his mandibles into a grin.

"Oh? Do humor me," he mused.

"Top of the Hierarchy, previously a general, and you weren't entirely content with the sudden promotion either," Dani started.

Victus chuckled as he scratched his mandible.

"Ah, I'm a soldier, not a politician. I admit that I still have gripes about my change in career path, but it's certainly not the worst outcome."

Dani gave Victus some reassurance with a pat on his shoulder before she turned her head towards Oraka and Corinthus. Corinthus was the first to speak of the two.

"The war is over and we may as well try to be allies for the time being," he said, "I see you've been treated well in Spectre Arterius' care."

Dani nodded.

"I consider myself a veteran in the art of mingling with a turian," she answered.

This caught Oraka's attention.

"So you have a more liberal standing on the remaining traction between humans and turians?"

Dani slowly nodded.

"If her willingness isn't so much a problem, we can move on from that matter," Victus commented, "right now, the main issue is when."

They all sat down and Dani turned on her omni-tool, scrolling to the calendar feature.

"For the time being," Dani started, "I've been given leave until this initiation ceremony is completed."

"Excellent," Victus quipped, "we'll need to consider the amount of time you'll need to rest in between sessions while we're at it."

"No doubt the Spectre has informed you we're a very aggressive bunch," Oraka mentioned.

"How much does that apply to you in the sheets?" Dani asked.

"I figured that you'd have known by now," Oraka replied, "have you not?"

Dani gave Oraka an intense stare for a moment.

"Maybe we can discuss where we can meet this evening?" Dani offered.

The general glared at the others.

"I'll gladly take up the offer," he hummed, grinning from ear to ear.


	6. Chapter 6

Once the meeting adjourned, Dani and Oraka confirmed their agreed destination, so Dani spent the rest of the day preparing for the evening session.

"Hey Shepard, you almost done?" Saren called from half-way across the apartment.

By now, Dani finished slipping on her outfit, which consisted of a pair of shorts and a crop top with spaghetti straps. She walked out of her temporary room and twirled around, gazing at herself in the mirror. Confident that she'll impress Oraka well enough, she grabbed a small bag containing some supplies, meandered through the apartment and met up with Saren. Saren could help but stare for a moment, taking in the details of her outfit.

"Well, rather avant-garde clothing," Saren commented.

"And most likely to set the mood," Dani added.

The two left the apartment shortly afterwards.

"He's only ten minutes walking distance from here. Sorry I haven't invested in a hovercar, but I'm still waiting for my next paycheck to come in. I've got my eyes on something a bit flashy."

Saren nodded in acknowledgement as they meandered through the Presidium. General Oraka lived in a higher-class apartment block on the station, as came with his position in the turian military. Once they reached the apartment, Dani checked the door for a doorbell, only to come up short with no luck. She resorted to knocking on the door instead. The general opened the door shortly afterwards, his face lighting up warmly.

"Ah! Spectre Arterius, Commander Shepard, all in good time," Oraka quipped, "come on in."

"Sorry general, I've got to report to the Council. I'll be back when you're done," Saren turned and left Dani to Oraka.

With the human commander alone with the turian general, Dani closed the door behind her and set down the small bag on the couch.

"So, did you make some preparations?" Dani asked.

"Of course. I haven't been entirely lax about this event," the general replied, "I hope you enjoy what I have in store."

Dani opened the bag and pulled out a tube of lubricant. The general started by gesturing her to the balcony, showing her a wide view of the Presidium far below.

"I know I should be grateful for the luxuries my rank earns me," Oraka said, "but I feel this is almost excessive at times. Like it's just too good."

Oraka sat down on what resembled a pool bench. She watched as the hovercar traffic continued below as Oraka reclined in his seat.

"So, Shepard," Oraka purred, "what do you have to offer?"

Dani slowly approached Oraka before she climbed onto the seat and leaned forward, placing the tube of lubricant on a stand before she pulled the turian general into a deep kiss.

"We're high up and out of sight, as everyone else is far below minding their own business," Dani offered, "I say we start out here, see where this goes."

"I like the sound of it," Oraka chuckled.

Oraka wrapped his arms around Dani while she massaged the back of his neck with one hand and his waist with the other. He quickly shoved off his pants and tossed them aside by the door leading off the balcony. Taking the hint, Shepard dug her hands underneath her shorts and slid them off. Then she guided Oraka's hand to her folds. His eyes widened as he initially felt her before exploring a bit. He finally poked his talon inside, feeling around. Moaning, Dani rocked her hips in sync with Oraka's strokes, encouraging him to slide his talon further inside her. Pulling out his fingers, he noticed the strings of a clear goo sticking to his hands. His plates had shifted by now, and he felt his length extending.

Dani took this chance and grabbed the tube before she slathered some lubricant on her folds and then applied some to Oraka's length. Oraka growled as he felt her wet fingers rubbing on his length, distributing the lubricant.

"Ok, I'm set to go," Dani whispered, "you?"

Oraka nodded, encouraging Dani to straddle her legs on his lap and position his tip against her folds. Resting her hands on his shoulders, she slowly slid down on his cock, moaning as the ridges and spines brushing against her walls sent pleasurable thrills through her nerves. He let out a surprised yelp, feeling himself initially entering Dani. Rivulets of excitement traveled down his spine in waves as he began thrusting. Dani ground her hips in sync with his thrusts and pressed her forehead against his.

"Has anyone told you your hips are a rather alluring physical attribute?" Oraka hummed.

"Not that I'm…aware of," Dani answered between gasps.

Oraka was similarly gasping between bouts of pleasure.

"You'd be…surprised…having such hips…is rather desirable…among turian females…"

Dani let out a small chuckle before she pulled Oraka closer to her embrace. The general couldn't help but keep his hands around her hips in a mesmerized fashion. Additionally, he kept feeling her round ass as he kept pumping into her. While Dani nuzzled her face against his neck, Oraka returned the affectionate touch. His eyes attempted to focus on her as heat built up in his lower torso like a fire. Likewise, Dani felt pressure building up in her core again as she rocked her hips, encouraging Oraka to pound deeper into her folds. He took this prompt well, pushing more aggressively to prod his length deeper inside her. He suddenly gripped onto her tight as he reached his climax, letting his load out inside. Still, Oraka kept pounding into her, not wanting to leave Dani unsatisfied.

"You don't mind…if I just continue, do you…? Right now I'm…not in the mood for…exploration."

"K-Keep going, general," Dani begged, "please."

As was told, Oraka didn't let up and slowly began to increase the effort expended. This increased pace built up more pressure inside her, bringing Dani closer to her limit. Oraka didn't let up until he reached the maximum rate at which he could increase his speed. Letting out a loud cry, Dani buried her face into his shoulder as she shuddered in her orgasm, her walls tightening around his cock. Her body continued to ask, and his body continued to give. Oraka and Dani continued without pause, not letting the heat die down for a second. Over the course of a few minutes of panting, grinding their hips and affectionate touching, both Dani and Oraka reached their second orgasm.

Neither of them were done yet, and both continued to thrust their hips, working towards a third round. While Oraka kept pounding into her flesh and brushing his hands along her back, Dani brushed one hand against his neck and the other hand along his waist. Their breathing was uneven, and the Presidium seemed to spin with every passing second. With their third climax growing closer, Dani and Oraka leaned in for a deep kiss. Their tongues tangled with each other as they felt their orgasms rock their bodies. Having their session spent, they broke off the kiss and tapped their foreheads against one another, taking their time to catch their breath while they came down their high.

"You…felt…amazing…unlike…unlike…" Oraka found it hard to think between the heavy pants of breath he'd take before he attempted to continue his sentence.

"At least…I'm certain…that I…like turians," Dani responded before she nuzzled her face against his.

Oraka licked the side of her face.

"And I know," he panted, "I just can't…have enough of…you."

Oraka withdrew from Dani, allowing her to climb off his lap. Climbing off the bench, Dani stood back up with Oraka slowly sliding his legs over the side to follow. Smiling, the turian general ran his talons through her hair.

"You tired?" Oraka purred.

Dani nodded, so Oraka led her back inside the apartment. The general guided her to the large bedroom he had inside. From there, he allowed her to nestle under the covers. By her side, the general nestled up against her.

* * *

The following morning, Saren arrived at Oraka's apartment and knocked at the door, having finished his business with the Council and getting some needed rest. Oraka was up at the time and opened the door.

"Ah, commander. Good to see you here! Come on in."

Nodding to the general, Saren stepped inside.

"So, Oraka," Saren asked, "have you treated Shepard well during her stay?"

"Of course. And she very much enjoyed her time in my stead," the general said simply.

Oraka led Saren through the living room and made their way to the large bedroom. There, Dani was still asleep as she nestled under the covers.

"There, she's still intact," Oraka confirmed.

Saren approached the bed before he gently stroked his talons through her hair.

"Did you have fun?" he whispered.

Dani moaned softly before she stirred, focusing her eyes on Saren.

"Saren?" she said softly.

He simply smiled back. Dani took a few moments to sit upright and stretch her arms out as she yawned.

"We went on for a while," Oraka mentioned.

"It definitely shows," the Spectre commented.

Dani moved her legs off the edge of the bed.

"So, can we stop somewhere to get something to eat on the way back?" Dani clamored.

"Of course. I know a place nearby," Saren answered, helping her to her feet.

Feeling reinvigorated, Dani retrieved her outfit and slipped it back on before she made her way to the front door, where Oraka and Saren were waiting.

"It was a pleasure, Shepard," Oraka bid farewell, "have a pleasant day."

Dani nodded at Oraka before she followed Saren out of the apartment. Saren led Dani to a small cafe between their apartments and sat her down outside. There, she ordered a small meal with a beverage that reminded her of hot cocoa. Saren ordered himself some tea and some soup. Once their orders arrived, they started eating their respective meals.

"Sounds like you had a good time," Saren said, taking a sip.

"In the form of a longer session than usual?" Dani agreed, "sure."

Saren raised a brow.

"Longer?" he paused.

"It lasted three rounds," Dani clarified.

Saren hummed at the prospect.

"I was unaware you had such stamina," he mused.

Dani took a sip of her beverage.

"Maybe my training in the Alliance paid off," Dani nodded.

"Would there be enough time between now and the next man up the ranks to test your full potential?" Saren cautiously inquired.

"In terms of rest?" Dani pondered, "maybe it depends on when the next man is eager to meet."

"We can see what's next when we get back," Saren hummed, "maybe we'll have to wait a bit, give you some time to give the next man your fullest attention."

Once they finished their breakfast, Saren and Dani continued their way through the Presidium until they made it back to Saren's apartment. Shortly after arriving back home, she found a message on her omni-tool.

_{Hey, Chellick here. Just wanted to check in. I hope the omni-tool is proving useful and that nothing's gone wrong yet?}_

Smiling, Dani returned the text:

_{I'm getting the hang of using the omni-tool. You busy today?}_

_{Not much besides a bunch of paperwork. Besides, I had a talk with Garrus the other day. I wanted to ask a few questions about generally private matters. Is that okay?}_ Chellick quickly returned.

 _{Go ahead,}_ Dani responded.

_{Perhaps I'd also like to say I'd prefer if I could have this discussion in person. Is there anywhere you'd like to meet?}_

Dani took a moment to reminisce on the places she visited in the Citadel.

 _{Not too many that'd be considered 'private'. Do you have any suggestions?}_ she sent.

Dani waited for Chellick to respond. Moments later, she received another text from the C-Sec officer.

_{I don't live that far from the station I work at. I'll give you my address. Want to meet me there?}_

After Dani confirmed Chellick's request, he sent her his address a moment later. With that, she made her way to the front door, catching Saren's attention.

"Shepard?" Saren paused.

Dani stopped in her tracks and focused her eyes on Saren.

"I'm meeting up with Chellick," Dani told Saren, "I'll be back in a while."

Dani left the apartment without saying another word. She quickly took a taxi down to Chellick's precinct to meet the aforementioned turian outside. He had just exited, wearing a brown coat when he spotted Dani.

"Hey! I didn't expect to see you here so soon!" he chirped.

Dani approached Chellick and nodded at him.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Dani asked.

Decian beckoned her to follow him through the nearby streets.

"Ah it wasn't much. I had a chat with Garrus before he left for Palaven," Chellick explained, "talked about his…time with you."

Dani folded her arms behind her back and tilted her head sideways, keeping her eyes on Chellick.

"How so?" she pondered.

"Ah…mentioned you were something else. Something mortal man wasn't meant to experience if you get what I'm saying," he nervously chuckled.

Dani and Chellick continued their way through the streets. It was an apartment building that resembled the concrete blocks of the cities back on Earth. Leading her inside, he showed her the rather well decorated interior, giving a much more homey feel than did the likes of General Oraka's apartment. While Dani had no need for refreshments at the moment, she and Chellick sat down in the living room.

"Now that we're off the streets, there's no need to beat around the bush. So, Garrus mentioned quite a bit about sexual intercourse with a human, like the one time you took his dick into your mouth," Chellick started, opening a dextro soda.

"Oh?" Dani paused, raising her eyebrows for a moment, "humans call it a fellatio, or a blowjob. When someone stimulates a woman's genitals with their mouth, it's called cunnilingus."

Decian was now much more relaxed when he was in his apartment.

"Not to force you, but do you mind…showing me?" Chellick asked.

Dani stood from her seat and slowly lowered her shorts.

"Maybe I could show you how to give a woman oral in exchange?" Dani requested.

"Definitely," Chellick nodded.

Feeling her confidence boost from those words, Dani removed her shorts and set them aside before she approached Chellick, rested on her knees and unbuckled his belt. Sitting down on the living room couch, Decian kicked off his pants with Dani on her knees at his feet. She located the turian officer's genital slit and brushed her tongue against it.

"Ah…so how does this work?" Chellick asked with a stutter.

Dani continued with her ministrations until Decian watched his tip beginning to emerge. Entertainment grew in his eyes as he watched her fingers wrap around his length. With his cock continuing to extend, Dani brushed her tongue along his length. Chellick felt content with watching and understanding the method to her display. The sensation of her hand stroking against his ridges and spines sent pleasurable sensations into his body.

"Huh, okay…this feels nice…" Chellick added with uncertainty.

Once Chellick's length extended further, Dani took it into her mouth. His eyes widened with shock as Dani swallowed his member, and even more surprised by the sensation it caused when she started sucking.

"Shepard?!" Chellick gasped, "I…oh, Spirits…"

He watched as her head bobbed and as her hand stroked his base. Now he understood what Garrus had meant. It was a sensation he never would've known of before humans came onto the scene. While maintaining her rhythmic pace, Dani stroked his base with her hand. Regaining some grasp on the situation, he adjusted his seat a bit and put a hand on the back of her head. This encouraged Dani to take a few more inches of his cock into her mouth.

"Ah, yes. Keep it up," he moaned.

Dani responded by swirling her tongue around its ridges and spines as she continued to move her head. Decian tilted his head back and let out a pleasured growl. Over the course of moments, Dani continued her effort until she brought him closer to his climax, prompting her to perch her other hand on Chellick's hip. His growl turned into a roar as he felt his release into her.

Chellick took his time to catch his breath while Dani withdrew her mouth.

"That was…something else…" his mind was still reeling from the experience.

Dani stood to her feet and then sat next to Chellick on the couch, waiting for him to come down from his high.

"So, you still have strength to go on?" he asked, catching his breath.

Dani gave Chellick a soft smile.

"I'll be glad to instruct you how to perform oral on a woman," she suggested.

"Ah, role reversal? Okay, where do I start?" Chellick got off the couch and on his knees at Dani's feet.

Dani spread her legs and perched her feet on the couch before she traced her finger along her clit and her folds.

"You'll most likely get the best results if you use your tongue," Dani advised.

Dani then circled her finger around her vaginal opening.

"Including here," she continued.

"Right. Let's see if I'm getting this," Decian leaned in and licked the soft flesh of her folds.

Moaning, Dani stroked Chellick's fringe, encouraging him to brush his talon along her clit. He generally kept in mind what little Garrus had time to tell him before he departed the station. Slowly building the courage, he wormed his tongue in and began to wriggle around. Dani gasped as carnal thrills surged through her core, so she perched her legs over Chellick's shoulder. Unlike any of the others who tried it out, Chellick went with a consistent wave-like motion. For her part, this variation was just as enjoyable.

Next, he began to pattern the changes in movement speed, changing intervals of fast erratic movement with slow methodical movement. This encouraged Dani to buck her hips forward, craving for more pleasurable sensations from a turian tongue. Garrus hadn't been lying when he mentioned how wet and mucus-like the inner walls of a human felt like. It was almost like Palavenian silk. He felt her legs spasm around his shoulder, so he gripped her hips with his hands. He couldn't help but smile watching her twitch with pleasure. Still, he continued brushing his tongue along each crevice of her walls. Now, Decian decided to reach as far as he could to see just how far this hole went. It didn't take much long before the tip of his tongue reached her cervix, and Dani responded with an incoherent moan. He felt her walls close in on his tongue, followed by a squirt of a salty liquid. While she panted in her climax, Chellick slowly withdrew his tongue.

"Heheh, that was fun," the turian chuckled, sitting back down on the couch.

Dani also leaned further back in the couch, savoring the dissipating traces of her carnal ecstasy.

"Thanks…I…I needed that," Chellick sighed, barely able to compile the words in his mind.

"So, is that all you wanted to talk about?" Dani asked, having come down from her high.

Chellick nodded.

"Well, first I wanted to see if what anything Garrus said at all was true," Chellick answered, "now that I know, I had my mind set on maybe having my mind open to humans a bit."

Chellick stood from the couch and zipped up his pants, compelling Dani to slip on her shorts.

"Mostly, where to start, how would I properly introduce myself, and how to gradually get her comfortable if I really wanted to take matters more intimately," he added.

Chellick extended his hand, allowing Dani to shake it.

"It's been a pleasure to have you stop by, Shepard," he chirped.

While Chellick returned to his post at C-Sec, she took a cab back to Saren's apartment.


	7. Chapter 7

None of the Hierarchy members contacted Dani during the rest of the day, giving her a chance to rest for her next session. While she was at the table drinking her beverage the next morning, she heard a ping from her omni-tool, only to notice the Primarch sent her a message.

_{Commander Shepard, hope you're doing well. Just wanted to pass on a message from my son. He had a few questions for you.}_

Dani checked the message for any links to the Primarch's son's contact number. She later found another name referring to a Lieutenant Tarquin Victus. She quickly wrote and sent her message.

_{Hello. This is Shepard. I assume your father is Primarch Adrien Victus?}_

Dani took a sip from her beverage while she waited for his response. Shortly later, he returned his message.

_{Ah, good. My father told you. I appreciate you taking the time to reply. Seeing your current situation, I figured you'd be more comfortable discussing such a topic. Hopefully you won't mind?}_

Dani set down her cup long enough to type up another response and send it.

_{Sure, what questions do you have?}_

_{With the increasing presence of humans on the Citadel, I've recently caught the attention of a human female. Similarly, she has caught mine. Unfortunately, I don't know how human courting works and how to proceed with it. Care to spare some advice?}_

Dani read the message and thought over it for a moment. She felt rather amazed a human was brave enough to actually set aside the previous conflict to fall for a turian. After a moment, she sent her response.

_{Glad not everyone is feeling the stigma of the war. Unfortunately, I really haven't put any effort into dating, and subsequently have no experience.}_

By now, Dani finished her breakfast and was almost finished with her beverage.

 _{I see. Well, maybe I'll try to wing it. By the way, her name is Alice Noel, do you know her by any chance?}_ Tarquin hastily replied.

Dani rubbed her chin while she thought over the question for a moment.

_{I don't exactly recall meeting Alice Noel during my time of service. But, if she's willing to put aside the war, maybe she'll be fine with a different type of dating.}_

It didn't take much long before Dani finished her beverage.

_{Okay. Maybe I will wing it. But generally, human female anatomy is similar to asari anatomy, right? Still would like to do some research before going into this.}_

After cleaning up her area, Dani made her way to her guest bedroom to slip out of her pajamas. As she swapped out for something more appealing, she sent a message to the Primarch on her omni-tool.

_{So where will I be meeting you today?}_

Once she finished with getting dressed, Dani stepped out of her bedroom and made her way to the front door.

_{Actually had a home on the station before I was promoted to general and finally Primarch. I think it'll make for a nice change from the high life of the Presidium. I'll send you the address. I'll be home in fifteen.}_

Once she read the address attached to the message, she recorded it as coordinates on a map in her omni-tool. She opened the door and stepped outside, only to catch a glimpse of the Primarch stepping out of the cab.

"Ah, Shepard! I'm glad to see you could find your way here!" Adrien quipped.

Adrien paced up the street to meet up with Dani outside the building.

"Just got off the transport. My place isn't too far from here," he added, guiding her further down the road.

Dani tilted her head sideways.

"You weren't patient enough to meet up with me at your place?" Dani paused.

"I just got back to the Citadel. Had to return to Palaven for a few matters," Adrien clarified.

Adrien and Dani continued their trek through the streets.

"So, Saren really hasn't mentioned much on your time with him when I last contacted him. He said I'll figure out just fine. Care to tell?" the Primarch asked.

Dani folded her arms behind her back.

"Well, not to spoil anything," she replied, "but I think my time with the others will make it hard going back to just humans after this ritual."

Adrien raised his brow plate.

"You enjoy it?" Adrien asked, "and what was Arterius' input?"

By now, they reached the Victus estate. It was a part of a small duplex, and was higher in quality than Chellick's home, but far below anything she had seen on the Presidium. The Primarch wasted no time showing her inside.

"Is there anything I could get you?" he offered.

Dani shook her head.

"I already ate," Dani declined.

"Returning to Spectre Arterius, he had provided enough insight about where your sensation areas were. At least enough to allow me to start filling in the blanks," Victus started tugging off his shirts to reveal his barren chest.

Dani leaned forward, taking in Adrien's intricate details on his chest. Her fingers brushed against the hardened plates, feeling all the fine details. She focused her eyes on Adrien's face while he let out a pleased hum.

"Enjoying the view?" he asked, watching as she touched his stone gray plates.

After she took a step back, Dani lifted her shirt over her head and unzipped her pants. Subsequently, Victus pulled off his own pants before guiding her to the living room couch. Dani reclined on the couch and spread her arms outwards, displaying her exposed body. Licking her hips to her collarbone and neck, Adrien cautiously positioned himself on top of her. He started kneading her breasts, flicking his talons against her nipples.

"Saren mentioned these tips were especially sensitive," Victus continued, "are they not?"

Dani nodded, biting back a moan. He drunkenly chuckled as he licked her neck, continuing to thumb her nipple in the palm of his hand. Dani responded by kneading the back of Adrien's neck with her hands. Similarly, he found his other hand drawing small circles on her back. He enjoyed the smooth texture of her skin and its rather mesmerizing nature. Slowly, Dani gradually moved one hand down his back until she reached his waist. He had mostly extended out of his plates by then, and her hands slipped from his hips to grab hold. As for the Primarch, his size was noticeably longer and wider than average. Adrien took a moment to lick Dani's face before he gestured her to sit up.

"Saren also mentioned another little trick. I want to see just how effective it is," he explained, getting on his knees.

Dani kept her eyes focused on Adrien as he leaned his face closer to her nether region, nudging her to spread her legs in the process.

"Ok, now I see where this is going," Dani chuckled.

Adrien started giving her folds several long licks, looking up at her to watch her reaction. Dani let out a soft gasp as she perched her legs over his shoulders. Acknowledging her initial response, Adrien proceeded to stick his tongue in, wriggling like a worm.

"Yes," Dani whispered.

Victus was significantly more vigorous than the other turians were with his tongue, yet moving methodically as each sharp whip around her inside yielded significant pleasure. As carnal thrills surged through her core, she brushed her hand along his fringe, eliciting purrs out of him. He reached further and further, enthusiastic to feel and explore every square inch of her walls. While swirling his tongue in circles, he reached her cervix, eliciting a slightly louder moan out of Dani. He continued his relentless assault on her nerves while holding her legs over his shoulders, keeping her locked in place. Adrien also placed a gentle yet firm grip on her hips, and Dani felt tempted to recline on the couch. However, Victus felt inclined on keeping her in this position, as it allowed him to better watch her squirm.

Dani resorted to placing her hands on the couch to support her weight while she spasmed her legs against his shoulders. He gave a light chuckle when she closed in on his tongue, clenching her thighs on his head to control herself. Adrien brushed one talon against her clit in a circular motion. He pulled his tongue out, licking the threads that dripped out. Satisfied that he managed to arouse Dani, he nuzzled his face against hers.

"Tell me," he whispered into her ear, "how good is your stamina?"

"Last time I checked," Dani answered, "I lasted three rounds with General Oraka."

Adrien hummed at the prospect.

"Let's put you to the test, shall we?" he purred.

Adrien gently stroked her back while he positioned his tip at her entrance. Finding an angle he was comfortable with, he started gently pushing himself inside. Once he was snuggly in place, he started off thrusting at a moderate pace. Dani mewled underneath the Primarch while she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him closer into her embrace. Victus wanted the sensation to last. He would hold his rate at a pace that would yield a sufficient sensation, but would conserve enough energy to keep going. He licked her neck while he continued pounding into her flesh, maintaining his moderate pace.

"Hopefully you aren't being exhausted too quickly, are you?" Victus asked between huffs.

Dani wanted to answer, but she was already filled with carnal bliss to form words. Quickly, he found how snugly she was wrapped around him rather distracting as he felt his first climax crawling close. He still remained mindful of Dani, so he brushed his talon against her clit, eliciting even more frantic moans out of her. He felt the heat building inside him, and struggled to keep his pace level. He wanted to savor as much as he could. While she brushed one hand along his back, Dani bucked her hips in sync with his thrusts, her building heat bringing her closer to her limit. Victus's spine shuddered as his first orgasm came and went before continuing without breaking the flow.

With the Primarch's seed further lubricating his movement, Adrien placed his other hand behind her head and gave her a soft kiss. He tried muttering something, but was unable to speak coherently. Not that he was unable to, but doing so would cause his thrusting to lose tempo. Dani hooked her legs around his hips. His breaths started to turn into low growls. He leaned forward again to meet her lips in a kiss. Moments later, Dani tightened her grip while she shuddered in her orgasm. Victus let out pleasured moans as he continued thrusting. His left hand started to slide up and down her side again, cupping her ass on its way back down. While keeping her grip with one hand, Dani used her other hand to stroke her clit in a circular motion, her effort enhanced by the lubrication of their combined fluids. Parting lips, he put his head around her neck, partially hooking her with his mandibles. They could both hear their pulse quicken as they panted in the midst of thrusts.

"Am I…too much…for you?" Victus muttered, managing the will to complete the words.

"Actually," Dani corrected between gasps, "you're…really amazing."

"I hope…you don't…mind if…shift a bit…yes…!" he angled his hips to direct himself upward a bit, giving a much better yield.

Moaning, Dani also shifted her position until she was sitting in Adrien's lap with his cock still inside her. Feeling her hands clinging onto his neck, his hands wrapped onto her waist. Touching his forehead to hers, he felt himself reach another climax. Adrien purred in satisfaction shortly after he heard Dani cry out in her orgasm and her walls spasmed around him.

While she caught her breath in the midst of coming down from their high, Adrien withdrew from her and allowed her to rest on the couch before he stood to his feet. By the time Dani returned from her trance, Adrien escorted her over to the shower, where she washed herself from this blissful romp. By the time she finished, she stepped out of the shower and dried herself up before she stepped out the bathroom to meet up with Adrien.

"Well, if you do come out of this ritual with a preference for turians, you at least won't be the only one. Some of the soldiers within this conflict are willing to…bury the axe as you humans say it…a little more intimately," Victus started.

Dani plucked the set of clothes from Adrien's hands before she slipped them on.

"So when is this meeting?" Dani asked.

"It'll be taking place for the entirety of next week if you don't mind it. Considering your current situation, it would be poor judgment on my part to not allow this event. Perhaps you'd even like to take point as to show the others how some things work," Adrien continued.

"So…each day for the next week?" Dani clarified.

"Of course," Adrien nodded, "I doubt the others will catch on as quickly as the likes of you or I. Some of the others will need some time to adapt."

Adrien escorted Dani to the front door of his estate.

"I did enjoy my time with you, Commander. It's a shame it couldn't have gone on for longer," the Primarch bid farewell.

Dani tapped her forehead against the Primarch's.

"I'll see you next week," Dani smiled.

While Adrien stepped back inside, Dani ventured through the streets, and it wasn't long before she spotted Saren out of the corner of her eye. That compelled her to sprint closer to him, catching his attention.

"I assume it went well?" the Spectre asked.

"With…Primarch Victus?" Dani paused, giving Saren a puzzled stare.

Saren nodded in return. Dani smiled as she took the Spectre's hand into her own.

"Yeah," Dani nodded, "I enjoyed it a lot."

"Splendid. Did he have anything to say before your departure?" Saren pondered.

Saren and Dani ventured through the streets.

"Victus mentioned that he's holding an interspecies sex ed meeting for turians and humans next week," Dani explained.

"Oh?" Saren was initially shocked by the prospect, "that's interesting…I'll discuss it with him later."

After a while, Saren and Dani reached his apartment and stepped inside. While the Spectre closed the door behind him, a question popped into the commander's head.

"Saren," Dani asked, "are there…instances where turians have more than one partner in a relationship?"

Saren gave Dani a puzzled look for a moment.

"I-I was just curious," Dani blurted.

"It's rare," Saren stated simply, "the bond between two individuals has been a staple-mark of our biology that is deeply rooted into our culture as well."

Dani nodded in acknowledgement while she and Saren sat down at the living room couch.

"Well, at least this is between professionals," he said, looking over a message he had received from the Primarch concerning the event.

"I hope you don't mind if I decide on two turians, right?" Dani requested.

Saren raised a brow plate.

"Who did you have in mind?" Saren asked.

Dani leaned closer to Saren and rested her head on his lap.

"You, for one," Dani suggested, "and maybe I could see if Garrus is available?"

"I wouldn't mind having the major in this relationship at all," Saren nodded, a smile growing on his face.

During this peaceful moment, Saren stroked his talons through the human commander's soft short hair. He allowed their lips to join for a moment, feeling her mouth against his. While they're in the middle of their kiss, Dani brushed her hand against his mandible. They broke their kiss and looked at each other intimately.

"Yes, I can see a future with you, Dani."

Saren stroked his thumb against Dani's face, eliciting a smile out of her.

"I love you, Danielle Shepard," Saren confessed.

"Same here, Saren," Dani smiled, "and Garrus gets his share while we're at it."

Saren couldn't help but chuckle.

"Should I contact him, tell him he's 'needed' back on the Citadel?" Saren hummed.

"How about we deal with the initiation ritual at the moment?" Dani reminded, "the relationship can come later."

"If you prefer the patient approach," Saren answered.

Dani nodded before she nestled into Saren's embrace.


	8. Chapter 8

With the Primarch's sex ed meeting scheduled in her omni-tool, Dani checked the rest of her calendar whether General Corinthus was available. There were still a few days left before the meetings began, giving her some time to meet with General Corinthus and Councilor Sparatus. Corinthus was currently available and Sparatus sent a message to Dani informing her that he would be open to meeting with her the next day, so Dani took this chance to prepare accordingly. She had just gotten out of the shower and was getting dressed. Confident with her look, she stashed a tube of lubricant into her small bag and made her way to the front door. Just then, her omni-tool received a message from Corinthus, encouraging her to read it.

_{Commander, I assume you'll be out shortly?}_

Dani opened the front door and stepped outside the apartment before she sent her response:

_{I'll be meeting up with you soon.}_

Outside of the apartment, she found a parked hovercar waiting outside, with the general leaning on top. He was wearing casual turian clothing opposed to his officer uniform.

"Hello, Commander Shepard," he greeted, "it's been a while."

Dani stepped closer to Corinthus before she extended her hand, encouraging him to shake it.

"So how have you been doing since the Council's intervention?" Dani asked.

"Policing trade routes," Corinthus answered, "making sure pirates stay under control. I've been busy, but my crew is currently on leave."

Dani and Corinthus soon boarded the hovercar before it made its way towards its destination. Shortly after, the car hood opened up, and the general gestured inside. While she followed him, she took a moment to examine the intricate details of the building's interior.

It was a fancy, yet cluttered apartment, consisting of deep wooden tones and some bronze and gold embroidering. The shades at the window shifted as the house VI chimed in.

_{Welcome home, Mr. Corinthius.}_

Corinthus nodded to Dani to take a seat in the living room. On the table nearby were a few unfinished models of various ships, with parts and paints still strewn about.

"I'm a model collector. When I'm on leave, I like putting a few ships together to have in my cabin back on the vessel I command," Corinthus explained, with a glass in his hand.

Dani took a moment to examine the various unfinished models.

"They look pretty cool," she commented.

"Is there anything I can get you before we start?" Corinthus offered.

Dani shook her head before she scooted closer to Corinthus.

"So, do you have any preferences?" Dani asked.

"How about I show you around first? Find a good place to start?" he offered.

Dani nodded before she and Corinthus stood to their feet. Following him up the steps to the second floor of his house, he led her towards the center room of the house. The room was twelve feet by fifteen feet big, and had been reverted into an open-roof garden, with the view of the rest of the station overhead.

"It's rare to find Palavenian plants on this station," Corinthus said, "most of them have evolved to need heavy UV to survive. I keep some of the few that don't here. Helps to have a piece of home away from home."

Dani took a moment to take in the intricate features of the exotic plants.

"It's gorgeous," she muttered.

Corinthus smiled while he placed his hand on Dani's shoulder.

"It is a sight of beauty," Corinthus agreed, "you practically blend right in."

Dani started meandering through the garden and admiring the effort put into its assembly. Corinthus wasn't too far behind, watching her weave her path through the plants. With each glance at each exotic flower, Dani felt a sense of tranquility. From the center, he watched as she explored like a curious child. Dani soon stopped nearby at a fountain.

"It's small, but it works," he sighed, walking up behind her.

Dani glanced over her shoulder before she leaned towards the turian general.

"I find this place rather suitable, what about you?" Corinthus asked.

"It feels like a sanctuary," Dani answered.

Smiling, Corinthus embraced Shepard from behind. He brought his head alongside hers, licking her face.

"It is," Corinthus agreed, "we're pretty high up away from the streets and there's no overhead traffic nearby."

Dani nodded in agreement as she cupped his mandible with her hand, tilting her head and leaning in to kiss him. With one hand, he cupped her chin. With the other, he began to undo her dress. Once she slid her dress off, she deepened their kiss. The general began to strip his own clothing off, carefully draping them between the plants before taking her into his arms. While in his embrace, Dani kneaded the back of his neck with one hand. Lifting her up from under her legs, he carried her over to a patch of grass, and lay down with her.

With the human commander sprawled underneath him, Corinthus brushed his hand along her waist, her thighs and even her breasts, eliciting soft squeaks out of her. The turian general maintained his kiss while his hand traced her hip and chest. Dani brushed her hand along his waist, excitement building up in her core. He continued to lick her neck as his plates shifted.

Corinthus located her folds and slid his talon inside, pausing halfway through and curling his talon in search of any pleasurable nodes. His talons wavered like one would their fingers on a keyboard when repeating two notes in rapid succession. When he started thrusting his talon in and out of her folds, he watched as Dani cried out and arched her back. He let his talons swim around inside her for a little longer before drawing them out and licking the fluid off his fingers.

"Hmm, salty…" he hummed.

Corinthus gently nudged Dani, encouraging her to spread her legs while he brought his face closer to her folds and brushed his tongue against her clit. Without further hesitation, he stuck his tongue in. He started sweeping around slowly, watching carefully for where she felt his tongue the most. The further his tongue slid inside, the frantic her gasps grew. She brushed her fingers along her clit in a circular movement. He watched her legs repeatedly kick at the grass as she continued to spasm. With nothing else to perch on, Dani resorted to digging her feet into the ground. Her cries of ecstasy echoed around the room as Corinthus continued to worm around inside her. While she kneaded her breast with her other hand, the turian general placed a gentle yet firm grip on her hips. He continuously rubbed a sensitive spot until he felt her walls begin to close in on him.

Tasting the saltiness of her fluids, Corinthus slowly withdrew his tongue, observing as Dani gasped for air. A minute or so later, Dani rolled over until she rested on her stomach, her limbs flat on the ground. Taking advantage of this move, Corinthus climbed on top of her, fully erect.

"So, Shepard," Corinthus whispered into her ear, "you up for your next round?"

"Yes, don't hold back…" she whispered back.

"If you insist," Corinthus chuckled.

Grasping her shoulder with one hand and her hip with the other, Corinthus positioned his cock at her entrance and pushed his way inside her. She craned her head back as she cried out as he made his entrance, yelping gleefully with every push he made. While she ground her hips against the turian general's, she grabbed ahold of grass with both her hands. He bridged himself over her as he continued thrusting into her, feeling her wet, warm flesh against him. The ridges and spines stroking along the various nodes sent carnal bliss through her body. He leaned in close to her to angle himself better. He smiled, listening to her pleasured yelps continue, their uneven pitches almost forming music. Grunting, Corinthus licked her neck. As her nerves flared, she barely noticed the turian's gesture.

With Corinthus holding her close and Dani nuzzling her face against his in the midst of thrusts, the heat inside them brought them closer to their peak each stroke. He huffed a mix between a growl and a roar with each thrust closer to his climax. Several more strokes later, Dani felt her walls tighten around the turian general's cock and she mewled in her orgasm. The general paused for a moment, but still left himself inside.

"That was pleasant. You feeling ready to continue?"

Dani nodded. With her confirmation, he resumed pumping into her. She let out soft moans as she arched her back. There was never a moment of silence as every moment she took to inhale was covered up by his grunts and growls. Corinthus reached around and stroked her clit with his talon. Heat continued to build up in his stomach, just waiting to burst out. Dani released one fist and cupped the turian general's face before she pulled him into a passionate kiss. He let out a wet, throaty roar as he reached his next climax.

"You're a soldier," he muttered, continuing without a stop, "you should have the stamina to withstand this, right?"

Dani nodded between moans. She let out her own cry as she clenched down on his length, reaching her own climax before continuing to buck her hips. Corinthus hummed as he rested his chin on her shoulder. With their mixed fluids, it caused her to stick onto him, creating a suction-like feeling between thrusts. The intense thrills compelled both of them to press their bodies onto the ground.

He reached a hand back forward, holding onto her shoulder. The garden span, losing all sense of direction, location, and time as the romp continued. Their shared rhythmic pace brought them closer to their limit a minute later. Their final orgasms washed over them, leaving them ready to collapse onto the grass underneath them. Gasping for air, Corinthus withdrew his cock and rolled off of Dani, laying on the grass next to her. He watched as the fluids oozed out of her before cupping her cheek in his hand.

"You know," Corinthus admitted, "not only you are an honorable soldier, but…you are also a remarkable lover."

She was still trying to catch her breath after the experience. Still, Dani took the turian general's hand into her own.

"Yeah…you too," she panted.

Corinthus nuzzled his face against Dani's hand and started purring. She nestled into the soft grass. Wrapping her in his embrace, he tapped his forehead against hers. All the while, he stroked his talons through her hair.

"Why did we even have this conflict in the first place?" Corinthus muttered.

"Does it matter anymore? It was just a big mistake," Dani replied.

He hummed in acknowledgement.

"Yeah, one big mistake," Corinthus agreed.

For a couple hours, Corinthus and Dani took a nap in the grass. A couple hours later, Corinthus cracked open his eyes, sitting up on the mattress of grass. Dani also woke up from her refreshing nap. Leaning over, he gave her a light kiss on the cheek.

"That was nice."

Dani and Corinthus slowly staggered to their feet before they gathered their clothes. Staggering back inside as he put his clothes back on, Corinthus went down to the kitchen shortly after. Shepard took her time to slip on her clothes once she made it to the living room. Grabbing a snack from a cabinet, he walked back to her.

"I know that you aren't showing any symptoms," Corinthus asked, "but you're not allergic to dextro, are you?"

Dani shook her head.

"I'm not feeling any sort of reaction," she answered, "and I'm sure I would during the last few times I've did this."

"Ah, I see," Corinthus mused.

Corinthus sat down beside her.

"I don't know what your disposition was on the war before this," he hummed, "but I do know you've changed mine."

Dani nodded as she reclined into the couch.

"I'm sure my squad is going to hear one heck of a story," Dani said.

"Think they'll be as accepting upon your return?" Corinthus asked.

Dani gently rubbed her chin while thinking over the question. As far as she could recall, it had been a long while since she last saw Alenko and Vega.

"They're grunts," she answered, "they're hardened, but not entirely stubborn."

Corinthus nodded in agreement.

"Hopefully," Corinthus added, "history won't judge us poorly once all is said and done."

Once Corinthus finished his snack, he escorted Dani over to the front door.

"I assume you won't need any help getting back from here?" he asked.

"I can make my way back," Dani reassured Corinthus.

They bid each other farewell before she departed shortly afterwards. Once Dani returned to Saren's apartment, she turned on her omni-tool and scrutinized the notes she stored, figuring if they could be used in the upcoming meeting. He was stubborn, but she had learned enough over the last few weeks to know how to appeal. Perhaps she could curb him enough if she was lucky. Winning him over was more likely considering her past encounters with him. She headed into the kitchen and searched the pantry for a snack. A few minutes later, Saren came through the door of the apartment. By now, Dani was already eating her snack at the table.

"Hello, Shepard. How was your day?" Saren sighed, entering the kitchen.

"I went through with my session with Corinthus," Dani answered, "now all I have left to do is wait until I can talk Councilor Sparatus into participating the initiation ritual."

"Right, you still have him to handle," Saren landed in a chair across the table with his omni-tool open.

While she ate, Dani watched as Saren browsed through his messages.

"So what's up?" Dani asked.

Saren let out a sigh.

"I'm…still trying to reason with my brother concerning the truce," Saren explained.

She gave a concerned stare.

"What's his problem?" she pondered.

"Feels somehow we _**lost**_ the war after the ceasefire. Not sure why," he huffed, turning off his omni-tool.

Dani couldn't help but scratch her head.

"I'm guessing he's disappointed he can't blow up humans like he wanted?" she replied.

Saren shrugged.

"He's like a big, dumb, wild animal," Saren remarked, "when he wants blood, his jaws won't open up until his prey's gone slack."

"That bad?" Dani couldn't help but chuckle at the remark.

"Frankly," Saren replied, "I don't know, nor do I want to know how he got to the rank he's at."

It wasn't long before Dani finished her snack.

"Feeling like my trigger finger is starting to weaken from dystrophy. Any gun ranges here on the Citadel?" Dani asked, taking her dish to the sink.

Saren flexed his mandibles into a grin, his subvocals letting out a soft chortle.

"I know the place," Saren answered.

He decided it was about time to take her to Aramax Arena for the first time. It was a series of arenas with various settings and layouts for teams and individuals to combat holographic enemies. Fortunately, Saren was willing to lend her a couple of weapons as they went in for a simulated shootout against various pirates in what looked to be a worn down space station. It felt nice picking up a rifle again, and definitely felt great not having to shoot the turian beside her for once.


	9. Chapter 9

The following day meant Dani took what time she had to pick an appropriate outfit for her trip to the Council Chamber. Saren got her an asari dress for the occasion, saying she'd probably need it later as well. Dani took a moment to examine the details of the dress before she slipped it on. She then found a suitable pair of shoes so she wouldn't have to resort to high heels. After stashing a tube of lubricant and a vibrator into her small bag, Dani left her temporary bedroom and met up with Saren at the front door. He gave an admiring look over her form.

"You look beautiful in that dress. Ready to go?" Saren asked.

Dani nodded, encouraging Saren to lead her out the door before they made their way through the Presidium. Sparatus found being a Council member especially taxing, and opted to move to the Presidium for convenience. Once Saren and Dani reached the tower, they stepped through the front door. Saren guided her through to Sparatus' office after they arrived. Working their way past the receptionist, they found the Councilor at his desk. At the same time, however, they saw Sparatus conversing with another turian Saren found himself recognizing.

"I will not permit it and _**that's**_ final. Now go, and go you will. I have other matters to attend to, General Arterius," the turian Councilor hissed.

Groaning in disappointment, Desolas turned on his feet and made his way towards the door, only to spot Dani out of the corner of his eye.

"Hello, Saren. Having fun, are you?" Desolas growled.

Saren folded his arms.

"Shepard has an appointment with Councilor Sparatus," Saren answered, "if you don't mind."

Desolas turned his eyes to Dani.

"Run along, human. We have a few matters to discuss."

Desolas didn't say anything further as he stepped out of the office, leaving Saren and Dani confused. Still, the human commander focused her attention to Sparatus.

"Well, Commander Shepard, I presume," Sparatus greeted, extending a hand to her.

Smiling, Dani shook the Councilor's hand.

"Councilor Sparatus," she said, "nice to be able to confront you in a personal environment."

He leaned back in his seat before tapping the intercom besides him.

"Hold my calls and lock the door for me," he ordered before hastily deactivating all the cameras and surveillance devices in the room.

Saren placed his hand on Dani's shoulder for a moment.

"I'll be right back," he told her.

Saren wasted no time as he stepped out of the office and closed the door behind him. Getting up from behind the desk, Sparatus circled around the room.

"Admittedly, I do have taste for…softer material," Sparatus explained, "asari are nice in that their curves are accented unlike most other races. Our good friend Saren had told me much about his time with you."

Dani raised her eyebrow in interest.

"I assume you two keep in touch very often?" Dani clarified.

"He does work directly under me, for the most part. All of his reports come through me first and foremost. He mentioned your physical attributes would be right up my alley," Sparatus answered, eyeing her as he observed her body.

Understanding what he meant, Dani started undoing the fastenings of her dress before she slid it down. Similarly, he began to strip off his own clothes, folding them neatly and leaving them piled on top of a small table. Sparatus sat down in his chair while Dani sat on the desk, her body facing the turian Councilor. His eyes shined as his sight scanned her. Dani zipped her bag open and pulled out the tube of lubricant and the vibrator. As she licked his mandibles, she handed him off the vibrator. Sparatus took a moment to examine the device in his hand before he found a switch and activated it.

"Do I…?" he asked, leveling its tip with her entrance before approaching for a kiss.

While Dani intertwined her tongue with the turian Councilor's, she nudged the tip of the vibrator towards her clit, sending intense vibrations into her bundle of nerves.

"Am I doing this correctly so far?" he asked between kisses.

"Yes," Dani moaned.

He eased it slowly in and out, watching her every resulting spasm. Dani resisted the urge to clench her thighs while she perched her hands on Sparatus's shoulders. Turning his head, he licked her neck as he pulled her closer to him before beginning to thrust the vibrator more energetically. While holding onto Sparatus with one hand, Dani brushed her fingers against her clit, stroking it in a circular motion. Looking at her back, he stroked his other hand along her waist. With blood engorging her vaginal wall and arousing it further, causing it to lubricate, Dani rested her head on the turian Councilor's shoulder. He suddenly felt a wet trickle along his fingers. When he looked down at his hand, he found the base of the vibrator wrapped with tendrils of warm, sticky liquid. Sparatus pushed the vibrator deeper inside her before he moved his hands to unzip his pants. Dropping them behind the desk, he revealed his fully extended cock.

"Shepard," Sparatus asked, "how do you want me to take you?"

Sparatus carefully removed the vibrator. Upon cue, Dani slid off the desk, turned until her back was facing the turian Councilor and sat on his lap, carefully positioning the tip of his cock at her folds. Putting one hand on her shoulder and the other on her hip, he slid himself right inside. Dani gasped as the ridges and spines sent pleasurable thrills into her core, compelling her to lean into his grip.

"Fortunately, this room is sound-proof for confidential reasons. Scream as loud as you need to," Sparatus added.

While Sparatus gave her a moment to adjust, Dani grabbed the vibrator and slathered its tip with lubricant before she pressed it against her clit.

"Ok, keep going," Dani begged.

He took this request gladly and began pumping much harder. While he knew how to handle her due to his past experience with asari, she was a soldier, and was much more resilient, giving him some freedoms most asari wouldn't stand for. Moaning as loud as she could, Dani gripped the arm of the desk chair with her free hand while she spread her legs further. Moving his hand from her hip to her leg, he held it up to keep her stable as he continued thrusting into her. While she ground her hips to match his pace, Dani circled her clit with the vibrator, applying as little pressure as she could. He craned his head back as he let out a prolonged groan, meanwhile putting extra pressure into each thrust. Leaning back until her head rested on his carapace, Dani brushed her tongue along his neck. Looking down to meet her gaze, he let his tongue loose to meet hers.

"You're rather flexible for a soldier," Sparatus purred.

Sparatus pulled Dani into a deep kiss. Breaking the connection, his mouth started to wander like he was about to sneeze. His climax drew close, making it very difficult to speak coherently. He nudged her to rest her arm and chin on the desk before he pounded into her more rapidly, sending more carnal thrills into her core until several more thrusts later, Dani nearly screamed in her orgasm and her walls tightened around his cock. Shortly after, he let out a furious roar as he reached his climax.

"Ready to continue?" he asked, leaving himself inside.

"Do it," Dani nodded between gasps.

Upon cue, Sparatus lifted Dani into his arms and rested her stomach onto the desk, her legs dangling off the edge while she rested her head on the desk. Placing a grip on her hips, Sparatus slowly started his pace.

"So, do you like starting slow, or jumping right into the action?" he hummed.

Sparatus leaned forward and licked her ear.

"I-I guess I prefer to start slowly enough until I'm ready for the action," Dani panted.

He adjusted accordingly as he kept his pace slow and methodical, slowly dragging out after he went as far in as possible.

"I'm guessing you enjoy turian cock," Sparatus purred, "thanks to Spectre Arterius, am I right?"

She panted heavily between each of his thrusts in an attempt to answer. She almost loosened her grip on her vibrator, so Sparatus took it out of her hand and placed its tip at her bundle of nerves.

"Y-yeah, I t-th-think you guys-s-s-s have rui-uined h-humans for m-meeee," she muttered.

Sparatus chuckled as he kept pounding into her.

"And I just can't get enough of how soft you are under all that armor," he added.

Sparatus nuzzled Dani's face with his while he kept grinding into her and sending vibrations into her clit with the vibrator. His grip tightened as the elation from the pleasure grew more intense. The loud moans he elicited from the human commander echoed across the room. His growls became more audible as he reached closer to a second climax.

"Spirits, Shepard," Sparatus panted.

He let out one more cry as he came, hands tightening like a python onto her. He still kept pounding into her even when she shuddered in her climax seconds later. He felt a bit confident that she was nowhere near the level of fragility most asari were. The fact she was so accepting of turians like this was all too good to be true, as asari often had an established limit as to how intimate they were willing to get past simply melding. Sparatus leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"You still have enough vigor?" Sparatus whispered.

"Two more rounds," Dani answered, having caught her breath.

"By the way, I was thinking of something Saren mentioned during your last encounter. Namely sexual activity via the mouth," the Councilor added.

Oral sex was something rarely practiced willingly by asari partners as they considered it 'filthy.' It was an opportunity he couldn't pass up. Sparatus withdrew from Dani and released his grip before he sat down in his desk chair. Taking the hint, Dani pushed herself off the desk. Getting on her knees at his feet, her fingers wrapped around his slick member. Without wasting a second, she started stroking his cock with her hand before she brushed her tongue against its tip. A grin instinctively grew across his face as he watched.

Seeing that his cock was already lubricated with strands of his semen, Dani took it into her mouth. His mandibles twitched and flapped uncontrollably as the sensation began to wash over him. While she moved her head at a rhythmic pace, Sparatus stroked his talons through her hair. Saren wasn't lying when he said the sensation sent warm jolts down one's spine. The thrills from her tongue brushing against his cock's ridges and spines elicited moans out of him, having lost enough coherent thought to form words. His breathing had become audible and heavy as she continued her motions.

Dani added pressure in her grip while she stroked his base. He let out a surprised yelp as she progressively upped the ante. Sparatus groaned in bliss as Dani took his cock further into her mouth. At this point, he was no longer able to regulate his breathing. Dani kept up with her ministrations, determined to bring him closer to his peak. His heavy breaths and light yelps turned into a consecutive growl as he let loose into her. Dani felt his cock throbbing in her mouth as she swallowed his seed between breaths. She then withdrew her mouth and stood to her feet.

"So, how does it feel?" Dani asked.

"Wonderful," Sparatus simply answered, "unlike anything I've ever felt before."

Smiling, Dani sat on the desk, spread her legs and perched her feet on the edge of the desk, displaying her pulsating folds.

"Let's see how you work that tongue of yours," Dani beckoned.

He flickered his brow plates as he lifted both of her legs over his shoulders, locking her into place. Leaning forward, he licked her nether region to get a feel for it before sticking his tongue right in. Sparatus let out a satisfied purr when he heard Dani cry out in carnal bliss. He started by reaching as far back as he could, feeling the far reaches of what was accessible. While she ground her hips against his tongue, he brushed his talon against her clit.

Sparatus started slow, getting a feel for her, prodding, seeing what actions made her tick. When the tip of his tongue touched her cervix, Dani let out an even louder moan as she tightened her grip of the edge of the desk. Her insides consisted of a vague salty taste as he continued slithering inside her. With Dani trembling in his grip, Sparatus brushed his other hand along her back. He looked back at her face over her stomach as he continued to wreak havoc on her nerves, smiling contently with each jolt she made. While balancing on one hand, Dani stroked his fringe with her other hand. Continuing to sway his head in and out, he would have his lip rub against her clit in conjunction with all the other motions. Sparatus increased his effort once he felt her legs spasm around his carapace. Shortly after, Dani keened loudly as he felt the familiar sensation of her walls closing in, followed by a squirt of salty fluids. Slowly, Sparatus withdrew his tongue and sat back in his desk chair.

"Ok, I think I'm ready for my last round," Dani told Sparatus.

Having taken a few minutes to recover, Dani slid off the desk and straddled her legs over the turian Councilor's lap. Holding her within his arms, he didn't hesitate to thrust himself in. Dani instantly keened while she wrapped her arms around Sparatus. He was starting to feel some exhaustion himself as he had to start off slow and build up slower as he got to a start. Between thrusts, the human commander brushed her lips against his mandible.

Their lips met as Sparatus began to thrust more rapidly. Their remaining lubricant intensified their pleasure through friction as Dani moaned in his mouth. His body seemed to vibrate as he let out a deep growl, shaking both of them. It was only a short while before their grinding of hips brought them closer to their climax. For a moment, he closed his eyes and brought his breathing to a crawl as his mind focused purely on motor functions and the pleasure it brought. Several thrusts later, Dani cried out as she and Sparatus shuddered in their orgasm, the human commander collapsing into his embrace as she gasped for air. While he panted heavily, Sparatus tilted his head downwards, observing Shepard in his embrace.

"Well done, Shepard," Sparatus said softly, "I'll say that you've completed the ritual."

She heavily panted before returning her glance.

"Thank you, Councilor," Dani whispered.

"It's a shame it's over so quickly," Sparatus hummed.

Sparatus gave Dani a soft kiss before he withdrew from her. Quickly cleaning himself off, he gave the time for them both to clean up and redress before turning on security devices again and unlocking the door.

"It's been a pleasure, commander," Sparatus concluded, "I'm glad I saw the end of the war."

Dani nodded at the turian Councilor.

"Same here," she replied, "I'll take my leave."

Dani stepped out of the office. She found Saren not too far away on a bench, alone in the center of the Citadel Tower. She approached the turian Spectre and sat down next to him, catching his attention.

"That was the last one for the ritual, correct?" Saren asked, "because I'm becoming increasingly jealous of how many other turians have access to you."

Dani chuckled softly at Saren's remark.

"Not to worry," Dani reassured, "now that I've finished, I'm sticking with both you and Garrus."

Saren smiled.

"And that little sex-ed event?" he pointed out.

Dani stroked Saren's fringe.

"Maybe we could bring Garrus along?" Dani suggested.

"I guess I'll give the major a call," Saren nodded, "tell him he's invited."

Dani and Saren stood from the bench. The two headed down to the elevator to leave.

"Two days from now. Will you need help from me, or Vakarian?"

"Why not both?" Dani shrugged.

"I see why not," Saren answered, thinking of her proposition.

Once the elevator reached the base floor, Saren and Dani stepped out of the elevator and exited the tower, meandering through the Presidium.


	10. Chapter 10

On the day the meeting was supposed to take place, Dani felt well reinvigorated for the occasion. Garrus even arrived just in time and spent the night at Saren's apartment. Garrus was the first to wake up, making his way to the kitchen to get himself breakfast. With Dani still asleep, she nestled into Saren's embrace. The Spectre was the second to wake up, taking a few moments to stroke his talon through her hair, admiring her in his arms. After he kissed her forehead, he shuffled out of bed and made his way into the kitchen.

"Spectre. I assume all has been well back on the Citadel?" Garrus asked.

With the war over, Garrus managed to make a full recovery from the point-blank explosion. While the plates on his right cheek were now heavily scarred, he was grateful he no longer needed the medical cybernetics.

"Yes," Saren nodded, "Shepard has been…adjusting well."

"It's a good thing neither of us are allergic to her and she's not allergic to us," Garrus quipped.

Saren nodded in agreement before he headed over to the counter and started making kava.

"The ritual is over, but how exactly do you feel about the feelings she's shown us?" the Spectre asked.

Garrus scratched his mandibles.

"I…didn't think she'd grow fond of two turians," Garrus mused.

"She's become fond of our kind given her experience over the past few weeks," Saren added.

Garrus couldn't help but chuckle at Saren's remark.

"Glad to hear it," Garrus replied.

While Garrus and Saren were in the midst of preparing breakfast, Dani stumbled into the kitchen, still staving off any leftover tiredness in her eyes.

"Ah, you're awake. Did you sleep well?" Saren greeted.

Dani nodded while she sat down at the table.

"Yeah. Just give me a minute," she mumbled.

Saren took a moment to search the pantry for a levo meal to prepare. He pulled out something simple she managed to get from the few humans on the station now that the Alliance was starting to set up. Saren took a moment to prepare the meal, following the instructions carefully, and placed the meal on the table.

"Here you go," Saren purred.

"Thanks," she returned with a weak smile.

Dani started eating while Saren headed back to the counter and poured some kava into his mug.

"This is just between soldiers, right?" Garrus asked taking his own cup and fetching some kava.

Saren and Garrus sat down at the table and started eating their breakfast.

"Yeah, just soldiers," Saren answered, "we're working with just professionals. Nothing bad will come of this. Hopefully."

Saren took a sip of his kava.

"Still, it's nice to know there's at least a dozen or so people out there who see nothing wrong with mingling with turians," Dani sighed.

Garrus smiled while he ran his talons through Dani's hair.

"You really are a lucky girl," he said.

Finishing up their breakfast, the trio quickly washed and dressed in uniform before beginning preparations to leave. Dani sorted through the notes in her omni-tool while checking her supply of lubricants and allergy meds. Fortunately, Saren had helped acquire meds needed for the event during planning. Once she had gathered what she needed, she made her way to the front door, meeting up with Saren and Garrus. The two factions had managed to reserve a private hangar for the purpose of the meetings, and would be using it throughout the week. Once Saren, Dani and Garrus arrived, they noticed Chellick, Tarquin, Alice and several more turians and humans gathering at the entrance.

"Commander Shepard? I'm Lieutenant Noel," Alice greeted, extending a hand.

"Yeah, I've seen you around. You're part of that cybernetics division, no?" Dani asked, accepting the gesture.

Alice nodded. Her gray, prosthetic eyes looked to the side nervously. She took a moment to place her silvery prosthesics through her chocolate brown hair.

"Yeah, I'm a field medic," she added, "seeing what I can with these new eyes is really helpful, and the limbs allow me to generally compete, if you know what I mean."

Dani slowly nodded before turning her gaze towards Tarquin.

"Shepard, nice to finally meet you in person," he greeted.

Dani extended her hand, allowing Tarquin to shake it.

"Same here, Tarquin," Dani replied, "so how have you and Lieutenant Noel been doing?"

"Well enough. We've been feeling our way around, but finding our way through the bed has been easier said than done," Alice answered.

Garrus scratched his mandible while he chuckled.

"If we can, everyone else can," Garrus reassured, "it was an improvised effort, but we figured it out. Assuming everyone here doesn't have too many issues with levo-dextro compatibility."

A short while later, the guests stepped into the private hangar and settled into their makeshift seats, with Saren, Garrus and Dani sitting near Primarch Victus.

"Right. The most significant difference you'll instantly recognize between turian and human anatomy is the presence of dermal plating on the former," Adrien started.

While Dani sent her notes into a projector, Nihlus, who also attended, flexed his mandibles in interest.

"While the genitalia is generally similar," Adrien continued, "the various sensitive locations, other anatomy, and some proportions do differ. Ryder, Kandros, could you two provide visual aids?"

Exchanging brief glances, Sara Ryder and Tiran Kandros stood to their feet before they stripped their uniforms. Adrien walked towards Sara.

"Human females, and males to some extent," Adrien continued, "have mammaries similar to an asari. Functionally they are similar and are rather sensitive. Turians simply lack this feature and have a carapace in its place."

Adrien continued circling around Ryder and Kandros.

"Another concern is dextro and levo allergies," Adrien added, "inconveniently, nature had to throw a curve ball and add an extra level of biology diversity by introducing different types of amino acids between species. While the main two sentient species with dextro acids only are turians and quarians, this does prove an issue between interspecies couples. Best case scenario, your body doesn't experience any sort of reactions and you can continue without any risk. Worse case scenario, you'll need an emergency injection if you so much as touch someone with the opposite type of acids."

Upon cue, Dani pulled the allergy meds out of the bag.

"Commanders Arterius and Shepard fortunately provided enough medication for anyone who does have such accidents," Adrien added.

Dani handed the meds to the Primarch, allowing him to distribute it to the guests in the private hangar.

"Hopefully, you all received proper allergy testing as instructed," the Primarch finished.

Tarquin and Alice were among the guests that took the allergy meds from the Primarch's hands. Meanwhile, Garrus, Saren, and Dani went around offering help to those who needed help starting their liaison.

"So how were you able to take two turians at once?" Tiran asked Dani.

Dani tilted her head sideways and rubbed her chin.

"It largely depends on how aroused she is and how well lubricated the men she's taking are," Dani answered.

Tiran scratched his mandible as he chuckled.

"You…you think you'd be up to the challenge, Alice?" Tarquin asked.

Alice simply raised a brow in return.

"These cybernetics weren't designed with sexual intercourse in mind, but that doesn't mean I can't handle it."

By the time he finished distributing the allergy meds, Adrien returned to the projector screen.

"Now, when it comes down to sexual intercourse, turians have biologically been very aggressive about this," he started, addressing the other human soldiers present.

"Damn," Ryder commented, "and I thought krogans were that aggressive."

"Of course, their culture is more based around numbers anyways," Adrien returned, "you can probably expect much more hormonal behavior from your partners of a few occasions as well as scent 'marking' to indicate to other turians that you're already taken."

One of the turian guests lowered his collar just enough to reveal his bitemark.

"While it's not strong enough to smell on account of most other species, turians, krogan, and salarians on rare occasions will be able to pick up this scent."

"So, humans won't be able to smell it?" one of the human guests paused.

Saren shook his head.

"Correct," Victus confirmed.

* * *

Over the course of a week, Saren, Dani, Garrus and Primarch Victus met with their guests at the private hangar to discuss tips on interspecies romance, including dating, maintaining friendships outside the relationship to name a few. Upon the last day of the sex ed meeting, they all gathered at the hangar for a wrap-up session, having gathered the supplies they'll need for it.

"Hey, Shepard. You ready?" Alice asked as she arrived, Tarquin close behind.

Dani nodded at Alice.

"Yeah. I've prepared for this," Dani answered.

Dani made a glance at Saren before she grasped his hand with her own.

"Considering the old adage goes 'make love, not war', I didn't figure it meant to do so literally," he chuckled.

Once Primarch Victus showed up several minutes later, he led everyone inside.

"It's good to see you're all here one last time," the Primarch announced, "if you haven't seen it yet, I had a few extra cases of lubricant and meds shipped to the hangar, because I had something a bit special in mind."

Nihlus and Tarquin pushed the crate out into the open and opened the lid.

"I was thinking of going a little wild," Adrien continued, "we know what we're doing by now, we all know each other, I figured there'd be nothing wrong with fully exploring."

Many of the guests exchanged glances in a moment of silence, reflecting on what the Primarch meant.

"Oh, I see where this is going," Sara commented.

Tiran had already stripped off his clothing and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Don't think there's anything wrong with that," Tiran asked, "do you?"

Sara stripped her uniform before she wrapped her arms around Tiran.

"Honestly, not at all," Sara admitted.

Likewise, Saren, Dani and Garrus stripped their uniforms, and the rest of the group followed suit, including Tarquin and Alice. Alice turned to cup Tarquin's face and gave him an extensive kiss. At the same time, Saren embraced Dani from behind before she pulled Garrus into her embrace. Similarly, Sara was already feeling Tiran's endogenous zones to work him out of his plates. She took this chance to massage the back of his neck with her hands.

Dani had one hand on Garrus' neck and the other around Saren's waist as she continued to have the two turians sandwich her. Saren took this chance to activate his biotics while he circled her clit with his talon. She let out several light moans as the sharp vibrations caused by his biotics shook her nervous system. When she leaned her head back, Garrus took his chance to lick her neck. At the same time, after they stripped their uniforms, Tarquin ran his hand down Alice's sides while he licked her chest. Alice yelped before she coiled her arms around his neck. Tarquin then lifted her into the air with an arm under each leg as he continued. While she leaned in to kiss him, she kneaded the back of his neck with her hands, observing as the Primarch's son let out a pleased groan.

He slightly adjusted his grasp on her so he could balance her with one hand while the other reached for her folds. Tiran's plates had already yielded and his length was beginning to extend while Sara got on her knees. Understanding what she was about to do, Tiran ran his talons through her ponytail.

"Ok, ok," Tiran advised, "take it slow."

Primarch Victus stripped off his uniform and settled into his seat, catching the eye of an Alliance yeoman.

"Excuse me if I'm still bad with human names," Adrien asked, "who might you be?"

The Alliance yeoman stood to her feet and slowly approached the Primarch.

"My name's Kelly Chambers."

"Adrien Victus," the Primarch returned.

Kelly extended her hand, allowing the Primarch to take it into his hand and kiss it.

"Not to scare you away, but I find your kind rather fascinating," Kelly added.

Adrien chuckled while he ran his talon through her short hair.

"Care to explain?" the Primarch asked.

"I like the angular, hard plates," Kelly explained, "I've also taken extensive time to research your biology."

Kelly took this chance to settle into the Primarch's lap, leaning in for a kiss. Sara had wrapped her mouth around Tiran's length and began to stroke the base as her head bobbed. At the same time, Tarquin settled Alice into a chair and knelt down while he brushed his tongue along her folds. Dani handed her tube of lubricant to her two turians to slather over their lengths. Once they finished, Saren applied some lubricant onto her folds while Garrus settled into a nearby chair. Finding a proper angle for both of them and positioning their cocks at her vaginal opening, they pressed inside of her. Mewling, Dani wrapped her arms around Saren and hooked her legs over his hips while both turians held her close, locking their jaws onto both of her shoulders.

Adrien and Kelly both continued to explore each other.

"Tell me if I read this wrong, but the more I touch back here and here," Kelly started, one of her hands drifting to the back of his neck and the other drifting to his hips, "the more this thing starts feeling confident enough to come out."

The hand on his hip began to rub closer to the plates around his nether region. The Primarch moaned softly, encouraging Kelly to continue her hand movements, and she began to grasp at him as his plates shifted. While she stroked his cock, the Primarch wrapped an arm around her. Sara continued to bob her head, much to Tiran's pleasure. After a while, he kept a hand on the back of her head to encourage her to increase her pace. At the same time, Alice gasped for air while Tarquin withdrew his tongue and positioned the tip of his cock at her entrance.

"Don't stop, keep going," she begged.

"If you insist," Tarquin purred.

Tarquin didn't hesitate as he pushed his way inside of her, holding Alice close to his embrace as she gasped. Dani found herself short of breath as Saren and Garrus continued to pound into her. She nuzzled her face against Saren's while both the turian major and the older Spectre bit down on her shoulders hard, leaving behind their mark. The lingering stinging feeling they left was swiftly drowned out by the sensation brought on by their throbbing, ribbed members. While Saren and Garrus thrust at each opposite interval, Dani tightened the grip of her legs as their carnal thrills intensified, surging through their loins.

Kelly leaned over one of the crates as Adrien positioned himself. He had his hands wrapped around her and leaned forward to nuzzle her neck. While she perched her hands on the Primarch's carapace, he carefully sank into her, the thick throbbing intrusion eliciting a keen out of the yeoman. He started slow, cautious as to draw out the time between thrusts. Moaning, Kelly bucked her hips to match with Adrien's pace.

"You want to take this easy, or should I up the ante?" he whispered into her ear.

"A little faster," Kelly begged between pants, "please."

Sara swallowed as many of the tendrils of cum that dripped from her mouth as she could when she finally withdrew her mouth.

"Not bad," Tiran gasped, "now, how about I return the favor?"

She jumped onto a crate and leaned back, fingering her folds as he approached, licking his mouth plates. Tiran rested on his knees and grasped her thighs.

"Well, go on, big guy," Sara beckoned, "what are you waiting for?"

Alice clung onto Tarquin's neck as he continued to pound her, unleashing another blissful moan with each thrust. The Primarch's son purred as he nuzzled his mandibles against her face. Kelly had a hand wrapped around Adrien's waist as he continued to drive into her. Between thrusts, she gave the Primarch a quick kiss on his mandible. Joining their mouths once more, Adrien tangled his tongue with hers before disconnecting.

In the meantime, Tiran reached Ryder's cervix with his tongue, and she responded with a loud gasp as she thrust her hips forward. She kept her hand on his head, encouraging him to reach deeper into her core. Enjoying her distinct flavor, a purr rumbled from his chest. Boiling heat welled up from her stomach and she didn't want it to stop. She hooked her legs over Tiran's carapace. Moments later, she let out a prolonged wail as she reached her climax, her walls closing in on his tongue.

At the same time, Dani felt herself edging closer to her climax. Garrus and Saren didn't dare relent as they both crawled closer to their own peaks. They barely said much between prolonged growls and groans. Garrus fondled her breasts while Saren cupped her ass with his hands. The blood from her bites had quickly coagulated, but had yet to show any sign of irritation. Just as she shuddered in her orgasm, the human commander pulled Saren into a kiss. Their seed oozed out shortly after, slowly pouring out as they withdrew.

While Dani, Saren and Garrus took some time to rest from their first round, Nihlus and Chellick both reclined on their backs, allowing their human partners to lower themselves onto their cocks. Alice barely noticed as the first orgasm passed. Knowing the benefits her implants offered, Tarquin simply continued. While the Primarch's son picked up his pace, Alice pulled him into another kiss.

"Want to see if you can break the record this time?" she panted.

Tarquin nodded in the midst of keeping his pace.

"Yeah, I can do that," Tarquin answered.

Kelly watched as cum trailed down her leg as Adrien flipped her over. Watching the yeoman pant as she came down from her high, the Primarch nuzzled his face against hers.

"You ready?" he hummed.

Kelly massaged Adrien's mandible with her hand. The two kissed as they started another round. Once the Primarch fully sheathed himself inside of her, he placed his grip on her hips before he started pounding into her. She let out a muffled squeal upon his entry. To top it all off, the carnal tingles through her loins from each thrust tightened her grip on the edge of the crate.

"You guys want to try anything out?" Dani asked, slathering medi-gel on her shoulders.

Garrus purred as he nuzzled his face against Dani's.

"How about I stimulate you orally," Saren suggested, "and Vakarian can penetrate you?"

"I like that," Garrus hummed, picking her up.

Garrus sat down with Dani sitting on his lap and her back pressed against his keel. She gave him a kiss before she lowered herself onto his cock. Saren settled onto his knees and leaned his face closer to Dani's nether region. Saren started with twirling his tongue around her clit. Dani let out a soft moan, encouraging Garrus to begin thrusting into her.

Tiran drew out his tongue and stood back with a satisfied grin. Moments after Sara came down from her high, she gestured Tiran to settle into his seat before she straddled her legs on his lap. Grabbing his member, she slowly guided him in. As pleasure shook their names, they both let out soft groans before Sara nestled into Tiran's embrace.

Alice may have been heavily augmented, but her various components didn't prevent her mind from taking cartwheels. She had long since forgotten which found it was, the second or the third. It didn't matter as Tarquin continued ramming into her, his seed slowly dribbling out of her.

"Tell me," Tarquin purred, "are you feeling satisfied?"

The words poured out of her mouth like sand.

"I-I-I…y…yeth…aaauuugh…" she muttered, barely able to focus her eyes on him.

Tarquin cupped her face with his hand and gave her a soft kiss. She looked back at him with a trance-like stare.

In the meantime, Adrien kept grinding into Kelly as he licked her neck. She had her forearms wrapped around his neck to keep herself supported. While she bucked her hips to sync with his thrusts, the Primarch brushed his hand along her back, holding her close. She turned her head to lick his mandible from the tip to the base.

"A-Adrien, I…oh god," Kelly mumbled.

She shuddered as her body clamped down on him in pleasure. Adrien felt himself growing closer to his climax when he felt her walls tighten around his cock. After their orgasms ended, Adrien slowly withdrew.

"I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did," he chuckled.

Having spent their rounds, Adrien carried Kelly into his seat and she nestled into his embrace.

At the same time, Dani curled her toes and brushed her hand against Saren's fringe while Garrus continued to grind into her. She cupped Garrus' chin in her hand, bringing his face forward to meet her lips with his. Saren's subvocals let out purrs that vibrated her clit. His mouth was right up to her entrance, with as much of his tongue inside of her as physically possible. Garrus rocked into her as gently as he could, not wanting to cause Saren any pain while he fondled Dani's breasts and the turian Spectre circled his talon over her clit. Saren licked the side of her neck, right above where he sank his teeth into her not too long ago.

At the same time, Sara perched her hands on Tiran's shoulders while she rode him, her breasts bouncing in sync with their rhythmic pace. She kept her legs hooked around him to ensure their hips were kept close. Tiran ran one hand along her back as they both moaned in carnal bliss. The fluids from earlier helped to lubricate him, providing him better results much faster. With each ridge and spine brushing against the nerves inside her walls, her legs occasionally spasmed around his hips. She ran one hand down his neck and along his back to his waist. Sara leaned in to give Tiran a deep kiss, their grinding of hips bringing them closer to their peaks.

Saren's tongue started circling her clit while Garrus continued to pump into her. The older Spectre's ministrations brought both of them closer to their peak, so Dani tightened her grip on the arms of the chair. Dani and Garrus' breaths greatly picked up, followed shortly by Saren getting a squirt of pleasure soon after. Garrus slowly withdrew from Dani and allowed her to settle into Saren's lap, the turian Spectre nuzzling his face against hers while he purred.

At the same time, Tarquin and Alice both shuddered in their last orgasm before they settled into a seat and held one another close. Alice let out a queasy laugh as she settled down.

"How many was that?"

"I lost count," Tarquin admitted between pants.

"Shit. That's a shame," Alice mumbled.

Tarquin purred as he nuzzled her face against Lieutenant Noel's.

"Say, you need medi-gel for that?" he asked, eyeing his bite mark on her shoulder.

He couldn't properly remember at what specific point it happened. Alice took a moment to examine her bite mark before she reached over to retrieve a tube of medi-gel. She slathered the soothing gel on her shoulder which stopped the bleeding.

"Yeah, the implants do give some pain tolerance without sacrificing the need to feel other things."

In the meantime, Garrus and Dani recovered enough energy to continue, so Saren reclined on a bench before Dani straddled her legs over his lap, her back facing him while she beckoned Garrus to climb onto the bench and stand on it. The human commander positioned Saren's cock at her vaginal opening before she gripped Vakarian's cock with her other hand. Saren quickly filled her back up again, starting slowly while she still held onto Garrus' length. She took the turian major's cock into her mouth before she ground her hips against the older Spectre's.

Garrus threw back a moan before putting a hand on the back of her head. Saren gripped her hips before he started grinding his hips into her, eliciting muffled moans out of Dani as she moved her head in a rhythmic pace. She kept a vice-like grip on Garrus, wiping her tongue on him in a sweeping movement with every bob. While she stroked his base with one hand, she gripped his hip with her other hand. Garrus assisted by holding her hand to his hip and slightly leaning in.

By now, Sara and Tiran recovered from their first orgasm and soon started their second round. He slathered on another coat of lubricant before leveling himself at her entrance. After Tiran pushed his way inside her, Sara wrapped her legs around his hips and massaged his neck, encouraging him to pound into her. With some newfound strength, he was able to return to their prior momentum rather quickly. Hearing her mewl in his embrace between thrusts, he nipped at her neck.

"Are you ready?" he whispered.

Sara made a brief glance at Tiran out of the corner of her eye, understanding what he meant.

"Go on, big guy," she nodded.

Amidst thrusts, he craned his head just a bit further until his jaw line fit over her shoulder before quickly snapping down on her. While he was clamped down, he instinctively began to thrust harder. Since the carnal bliss was more intense to dull the pain a little, Sara tightened her grip and felt her breath quicken. She used as much of her strength to hold him close, struggling to hold on against the waves of pleasure.

All the while, Nihlus, Chellick and their human partners soon came down from their high and were ready to take on another round. At the same time, Saren dug his talons deeper into Shepard's hips while he kept grinding into her. Garrus struggled to avoid hurting Dani as she continued to bob up and down his length. Still, she maintained her balance as their pleasure built up heat inside them. The sound of her already muffled moan was drowned out by the roar of the other two as they reached their climax. A split second later, Dani shuddered in her orgasm even as she felt turian semen flow into both her mouth and her core.

Coincidentally, Sara and Tiran rode out their last orgasm before they rested on the bench. With everyone in the private hangar tired yet satisfied, they found suitable spots to rest. Quite a few who were present finally decided to mark each other by the time things started to wrap up. Having fully recovered, their cleaned themselves and slipped their uniforms back on.

"It's a pleasure to have a good time with you," Sara extended her hand towards Tiran, encouraging him to shake it.

Tiran gladly accepted before pulling out his omni-tool.

"Likewise. Anyways, here's my omni-tool number. I had some ideas going not too long from now."

Kelly gave the Primarch a hug while Alice tapped her forehead against Tarquin's.

"So your dad's fine with us?" Alice whispered, struggling to bite back a smile.

"Apparently so," Tarquin nodded.

Dani, Saren and Garrus approached Adrien and they exchanged handshakes.

"I'm glad you could attend, Commander Shepard," the Primarch thanked.

"Same here, Primarch Victus," Dani nodded.

Some from both sides helped to quickly clean up afterwards before redressing and gathering their belongings. Bidding the others farewell, Garrus and Saren returned to the latter's apartment with Dani in between them and an arm around her. With the war officially over, Captain Anderson and his crew had recently been posted on the Citadel, so living and keeping her position would be a bit more convenient. It'd probably never come to fruition convincing her captain, much less her old man that bonding with two turians would be a good idea, but she was content with where she was right now.


	11. Chapter 11

At the end of the week, Dani knew it was time for her return to her duty. Once she suited up in her uniform and gathered her items into her footlocker, she stepped outside the apartment with Saren and Garrus accompanying her.

"So, when's your next shore leave?" Garrus asked, checking his omni-tool.

Dani took a moment to examine her schedule in her omni-tool.

"I'll probably be out for a month," Dani answered, "helping to rebuild some of the outer colonies."

Dani, Saren and Garrus made their way though the Presidium.

"It's not the worst thing. I'd at least like to have _**something**_ properly arranged by the time you return. Besides, I'll probably be returning to Spectre work," Saren sighed.

It didn't take much long before they arrived at the entrance to the Alliance embassy, so they wasted no time as they stepped inside. After passing through the lobby, they meandered through the hallways and took and elevator to one of the higher floors. Soon, they stopped at the door leading to Anderson's office. She knocked on the door and then her mentor opened it seconds later, encouraging her to step inside.

"Shepard, it's good to see you're still in one piece. I hope your hosts have treated you well?" Anderson greeted.

"Yes," Dani nodded proudly, "and I had a good time with them."

Dani gestured Saren and Garrus to step into the office.

"Ah, Major Vakarian and Spectre Arterius. I'm at least grateful you've been able to put the war behind you. I've still encountered a few who are bitter from the outcome," her captain added, offering a hand.

Saren and Garrus took turns shaking Anderson's hand.

"Likewise, Captain Anderson," Saren returned, "I didn't expect to see you behind a desk."

"Unfortunate, I know. I want to be out at the front, seeing to the safety of our people in person, but here I am. Chained to this godforsaken office," Anderson sighed.

Anderson, Dani, Saren and Garrus settled into their seats.

"Right, about that. Before I head out, there's probably a few things I should let you know, captain," Dani added.

Anderson took a deep breath.

"Go on," he nodded.

"I know tension between the Alliance and Hierarchy is still high, but I've found myself in a relationship between Vakarian and Arterius, and I was hoping to pursue this further," she blurted.

Anderson gave Dani, Saren and Garrus a blank stare. Several seconds of unbroken silence passed before Anderson suddenly broke into a sharp fit of laughter.

"What? Do I have something in my mandibles?" Garrus flexed his mandibles into a grin.

Anderson took a deep breath.

"I thought turians mate in pairs," Anderson commented, still amused.

"Well, we're willing to make an exception for this matter," Saren acknowledged, refusing to make eye contact.

Moments later, Anderson managed to calm himself.

"Sorry, I didn't mean…look, if aliens are your preference, that's fine Shepard. I'm not your parent or guardian, this is your choice. It's just it seems rather spontaneous, that's all."

"Thank you, Captain," Dani gave a soft smile.

"Still, knowing your father, I wouldn't chalk this up with him at all," Anderson added, "doesn't seem to be the type who'd accept other species as openly as you. Still, nice way to get your back on him if you two do have any gripes."

Anderson had met Dani's father a few occasions during shore leave on Earth. He distinctly remembered it going rather poorly.

With the conversation coming closer to a close, Anderson, Saren, Garrus and Dani stood to their feet.

"Bad news is," Anderson informed Dani, "I'm practically cuffed to this damned room. The good news is, my old ship's now yours, Shepard. Use her well, and try not to scratch the paint."

"I won't let you down, Anderson," Dani reassured him.

"Your next assignments will be at my old desk. I know you'll find more from there. Dismissed, commander."

Upon cue, Dani, Saren and Garrus stepped out of the office and they exited the embassy.

"Well, I guess we'll see you later," Garrus sighed again.

"Not necessarily. I've got the Primarch's contact information. I'm sure we could pull some strings, right?" Dani quipped.

Garrus raised his brow plate.

"So…what are you suggesting, commander?" Garrus asked.

"You think…you think I could at least find a way to have you come along?" Dani requested, "get others in the Alliance accustomed to other species?"

Saren scratched his mandible while he and Garrus thought over the question.

"If it can happen, I'd certainly enjoy some spare time with you," Garrus nodded.

Smiling, Dani turned on her omni-tool and scrolled to her contact list. Her finger ambitiously hung over Adrien's name before tapping on it.

 _{Hello?}_ Adrien asked over the com-link.

"Hello, Primarch Victus," Dani said, "it's me, Commander Shepard again. I was wondering if you could pull a favor for me."

 _{I suppose,}_ Adrien replied over the com-link, _{what'd you have in mind?}_

"I was hoping if I could get Major Vakarian onto my crew," Dani explained, "I've got command of a ship within the Alliance and I could manage to squeeze in one more teammate. I was wondering if that would work on your end, though."

Dani, Garrus and Saren waited while they continued their stroll through the Presidium.

_{I could. Wrapping up the excuse as to why wouldn't be too difficult. Just wondering if you're ready to supply him with what he needs. He can't live on levo alone, it'll be like a diet of straight water.}_

"I understand, Primarch," Dani nodded.

_{But yes, I can have it done. I can get the necessities through whenever you need me to.}_

Dani and Garrus exchanged smiles upon hearing the Primarch's answer.

"Thanks, Victus. That's great to hear," Dani told Adrien.

 _{You're welcome, Commander,}_ Adrien acknowledged over the com-link.

Dani soon ended the call and Garrus gave off a cheerful chirp.

"Hmmm. I'm liking how this is going," he mused.

Dani nodded in agreement before she turned her glance at Saren, encouraging him to place his hand on her shoulder.

"I hope you're as good as the others said you were impossible to take down," he quipped, "with the record you have, I might have a method of getting us a bit closer together. How does galactic law enforcement sound? The Spectres are a good place to be."

Dani and Garrus exchanged glances between themselves and Saren for a moment.

"If things start going well, yeah, I'll do it," she answered.

Smiling, Saren placed his hands on Garrus and Dani's shoulders.

"Then I must be going," Saren replied, "I have duty to return to."

Once Saren went his separate way, Garrus and Dani continued the rest of the way to the Alliance docks where what was now her ship waited for them.

"So, you starting to feel like home yet?" Dani asked.

He raised a brow plate.

"I'm not sure we've remotely passed all the hoops needed to get me onboard yet," Garrus replied.

Dani and Garrus observed as some Alliance crew members were in the middle of loading some supplies into the ship. Maybe the Primarch managed to have turian necessities delivered quickly. They walked up to the dock workers to investigate.

"What's going on here?" she asked.

"Ah, commander. A few turians approached us about half an hour ago and gave us these," one of the soldiers explained, "we've already scanned them for toxins or explosives. They're just dextro rations. Not sure why."

Dani couldn't help but smile at the soldier's answer.

"Major Vakarian's going to be joining us," Dani explained, gesturing to Garrus.

The soldier simply gave a suspicious stare.

"You sure bringing him onboard is a good call, ma'am? Not to imply I question your judgment."

Dani nodded in an attempt to reassure him.

"It'll be important for later," Dani clarified, "so is it true Captain Anderson is stepping down for now?"

"Yeah, got caught up in politics, said you were the new CO. His quarters should be unlocked for you and your belongings moved inside."

Dani led Garrus aboard the Normandy. Garrus watched as a few of the human crew members did give him passing glances, but weren't truly bothered enough to approach Dani or him concerning the matter. The two entered the captain's cabin and closed the door behind them shortly after.

"Wow…you get all this now?" Garrus asked.

"Yeah, you could say that," Dani nodded at Garrus.

"I hope they don't find it too weird when I bunk in here," Garrus added.

Dani responded by giving Garrus a pat on the shoulder.

"Should I give you time to settle in before you meet my squad?" Dani asked.

"Yeah. I still have yet to get my own stuff anyways," Garrus hadn't planned on shipping out until the day after and left all his belongings and equipment back at Saren's apartment.

"Don't worry," Dani reassured Garrus, "we're not leaving right away."

Garrus returned a few hours later with a footlocker which he promptly stored in the corner of the room.

"I at least have to give it to the Primarch for how fast he works. I just confirmed that I had been transferred to your vessel," Garrus mentioned, putting down the case.

Once Garrus secured his footlocker, Dani led him out of her quarters.

"So, you ready to meet my squad?" Dani asked.

"Sure. I may as well go through with it," Garrus nodded.

Upon cue, Dani led Garrus through the corridor of the ship, making their way to the bridge. Approaching the pilot, a scrawny man with mouse brown hair turned to face them.

"Hey, Shepard! Good to see you're back!" he chirped, "so, what's with him?"

"Nice to see you too, Joker," she chuckled in return.

Garrus raised a brow plate.

"Erm…guess I'll start introductions," he greeted, "my name's Major Garrus Vakarian. You?"

Joker took a moment to adjust his cap.

"Heh, name's Lieutenant Jeff Moreau, but the crew nickname me 'Joker'," Jeff returned, giving a light wave.

Garrus returned the gesture, his mandibles flexing into a grin.

"So no hard feelings? We can all get past the war, right?" he paused before he continued.

"Yeah," Joker nodded, "Alenko and Vega couldn't help but worry about Shepard, though."

"Okay. Should I be worried?" Garrus asked.

Dani attempted to reassure Garrus by taking his hand into her own.

"I got your back," she replied, "you'll be ok."

The two left the bridge and walked down to the mess hall. There, they found Kaidan and James serving themselves a meal before they started searching for a table.

"Hey! Lola! When did you get back?" James greeted, setting down his tray.

"A few hours ago," Dani answered.

Dani and Garrus didn't hesitate as they sat down across from Kaidan and James.

"Hey Shep. You feeling well after all that?" Kaidan asked.

Dani nodded, giving Kaidan and James a soft smile.

"Yeah, I'm thankfully not allergic," she answered.

James and Kaidan made a brief glance at Garrus.

"So is this one of your new recruits?" Kaidan asked Dani, gesturing to Garrus.

"Yeah, the name's Garrus Vakarian. You?" Garrus greeted, offering a hand.

"Staff Lieutenant Alenko," Kaidan returned the gesture.

"Lieutenant Vega," James added, "so, what brings you aboard, Fangs?"

Garrus couldn't help but chuckle at Vega's question.

"Fangs?" he paused.

"Yeah, it's 'cause of the get-up you've got on the side there, with the damaged plating and shit," James blurted, "sorry if it's hard on your pride or anything, but that looks admittedly rad. Plus it leaves the area around that side of your mouth a bit jagged. Like fangs, geddit?"

Garrus brushed his hand along the right side of his face, tracing his talons along his scars.

"You know," Garrus mused, "some women find scars attractive. Mind you, some of them are krogan."

"What, turian women don't like them? They're missing out," Vega laughed.

Dani and Kaidan couldn't help but facepalm at that remark.

"James is still new to the crew. He joined just before the war started," Kaidan explained.

Garrus let out an amused hum.

"I get the type," Garrus commented, "anything about yourself?"

"I'm one of the few guys in the corps who has biotics," Kaidan answered while he shrugged, "it's still something we've got entirely to understand ourselves, but we definitely know it's not something naturally reoccurring within our species without preliminary exposure to eezo."

Kaidan took a bite out of his meal.

"Yeah. Most races aren't with the exception of asari who evolved on a planet with an abundance of element zero," Garrus commented.

All the while, a few more Alliance soldiers stepped into the mess hall to grab something to eat. Garrus looked around, relieved to find none, if not only a few hostile glances among the crowd of human marines.

"Shepard," Garrus asked, his subvocals letting out a purr, "are you hungry?"

"I'll get something when I need to," she answered.

Nodding, Garrus ran his talons through Dani's hair.

"So Lola, don't mind me asking, but you got a thing going on with Scars?" Vega interrupted.

Garrus and Dani exchanged glances for a moment. Garrus especially wasn't too enthusiastic about announcing anything just yet. From the look in Dani's eye, he could tell she agreed with him.

"Vega, I don't think that-"

"Lola, don't worry. I can see the appeal in the other species," Vega interrupted, "I mean, have you seen the asari?"

Dani returned her glance at Vega.

"You could say I passed by plenty of them," Dani nodded.

"Well if we're going to disclose personal preferences now, I have had my eyes on the quarians," Kaidan started, "I've briefly seen under their helmets, and it's an unbelievable sight."

James took another bite out of his meal.

"Uh-huh," Dani replied, "I was wondering why they would wear helmets almost year-round."

"It's their immune system," Kaidan simply put, "it's just not nearly as adapt as everyone else."

"Well, that's gotta suck," James commented.

"It is," Kaidan agreed, "whatever we would consider a common cold, they would consider borderline lethal if not treated properly."

It didn't take long before Kaidan and James finished their meal. By then, Dani had finished reading through one of the files Anderson left behind for her. The first file that came up was pretty simple, making reference to patrolling the space around what was currently the furthest out colony in the Alliance territories: Eden Prime. From what she could gather, humans recently settled into this colony and might be vulnerable to potential pirates. Garrus entered shortly after and looked at the monitor.

"What's our first stop?" Garrus asked.

"Patrol duty," Dani replied.

Dani, Kaidan, Garrus and James stood to their feet. The four headed up to the bridge to meet up with Joker from earlier.

"Hey, commander," Joker said, "what's our first move?"

"We're heading out to Eden Prime," Dani answered.

"Far out, huh? You bet," Jeff quipped, his fingers tracing gracefully over the control dials, starting up the engines, "attention, crew. We've now fully loaded equipment on board and will be departing shortly. We'll be hitting the relay in approximately fifteen minutes."

Moments later, the ship lifted off the docking bay and departed the Citadel. They continued to stand by the pilot's side, watching as they passed the various vessels on their approach to the Mass Relay leading out of the system.

"Thirty seconds to the relay, brace for FTL," Joker reminded over the intercom.

This prompted Dani, Kaidan, James and Garrus to find some railing to hold onto. They watched as the ribbons of blue light stretched around the ship and dash lightyears away. Several minutes passed before they came out the other end. What was once heavily populated with fleets from various species was now simplified to little more than the signs of a very rural system. Another half hour passed when Joker brought their ship into orbit over a lush green planet. From orbit, it looked somewhat like Earth with the clear exception of significantly different geography. For Dani, it was cue for her, Garrus and Kaidan to suit up for their assignment.

Garrus soon stepped out of Dani's quarters with bright blue heavy turian armor, slinging a sniper rifle over his shoulder. He met up with the human commander and Kaidan just as they finished slipping on their armor in the locker room. Dani gave him a smile as he approached.

"Ready?" she asked.

"I'm fit for duty, commander," Garrus nodded.

The group left the lockers for the cargo hold where a small shuttle was being prepped for them.

 _{Commander, I've already radioed ahead. They're expecting you down there.}_ Joker quickly informed the team over the intercom.

"Thank you, Joker," Dani replied.

Dani, Garrus and Kaidan wasted no time as they boarded the shuttle. The cargo hold doors opened and the shuttle exited, departing for the human colony below. While Dani felt proud that she helped the Alliance make progress, she was certain the humans weren't alone in this galaxy. It was nice know the war was over, and that it was some horrible mistake that others were willing to forgive and forget. Sitting quietly in the shuttle, her hand took up Garrus' hand and closed firmly around it. They could look forward to a progressive future.


End file.
